El Chico del gimnasio
by Cupid Grandchester
Summary: Candy, una chica que consigue el trabajo de sus sueños, Sin saber que tendra que enfrentar lo que la vida ha puesto en su Camino, no Mas que otro Chico que conoció en el gimnasio...
1. La Introducción

Capítulo 1: La introducción

Candice White Andrey,una chica de Nueva York,con 24 años, graduada con honores de la universidad.

Querida por sus amigos y familiares,su vida ha sido tranquila...pero con algunas situaciones para recordar, lo cual nos lleva a esto...

Candy y sus dos mejores amigas, Patty y Annie. Patricia O'Brian,una chica de tamaño mediano,con lentes,ojos cafés y cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros,de 24 años. Annabel Britter,una chica alta,de ojos azules,cabello negro largo un poco más arriba de la cintura, de 25 años. Se encontraban en el gimnasio, hacian un ejercicio de lagartijas cuando...

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó Annie caída en el piso con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Qué pasa Annie? Te cansaste tan rápido-le pregunto Patty divertida deteniendo lo que hacía

-Mira para Allá-dijo señalando disimuladamente, Patty se voltió rápido-¡Oye! disimula un poco...

-Chicas, Por qué pararon?-dijo Candy quién se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba haciéndo lagartijas sola..

-¡Wow! ¡Que chico!...está hecho y derecho -dijo Patty ignorando que Candy había hablado

-Uff si,que tipazo...Viste esa espalda?..

-Ay si..tiene ojos azules y esos brazos-dijo suspirando

-Oigan..A quién miran tanto?-Dijo Candy desconocida de quién tenía a sus amigas así

-A aquel bombon!..El que está allá,no lo ves?-dijo Annie señalandole a Candy el area de pesas

-Yo no veo a na...¡Oh!Vaya...-dijo Candy viendo al chico con los ojos como platos

-Viste está buenísimo-dijo Patty dandole un ligero codazo a Candy

-Creen que sea nuevo?-preguntó Annie

-Si, nunca lo había visto.. hasta ahora...-dijo Patty

-Oye Candy,estas muy callada...o estas pensando en esa guapura- dijo algo pícara,haciendo que Candy volviera a la tierra

-Eh?..Ah...Oye Annie no me digas que tu no ah?..-dijo Candy haciendo puchero-yo admito que es lindo,y buen..mozo,pero ...debe ser uno de esos tipos que vienen a ver mujeres en trajes ajustados-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Oh por favor!...desde cuando no te fijas en alguien?-dijo Patty sacudiéndole ligeramente los hombros con una sonrisa de súplica

-Yo solo..-iba a decir Candy pero la interrumpieron..

-Ya deja de ser así Candy..Patty tiene razón,hace cuando no te fijas en alguien?-le reprochó Annie con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno yo..

-¡Ay Candy!...El chico te está mirando-dijo Patty bajándo la cabeza,candy iba a ver pero ella la detuvo-No voltees!...

-Es cierto Candy...Mira a las 12-

Candy volteó y su mirada se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules...De pronto su corazón latía rápido y en sus mejillas había un leve color carmesí

Aquel chico el cual tenía la mirada perdida en un par de esmeraldas. La miraba a ella, tenía los ojos mas verdes y brillantes que había visto..

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando...

-¡Terry!!?- dijo alguien al frente del castaño sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos ..

-Ah..eh..ar..Archie, lo siento yo eh..miraba al infinito-dijo terry volviendo al mundo real

-Si claro..,estabas muy concentrado mirando, pero a aquella rubia mas bien-dijo Archie dándole una palmada en el hombro con una sonrísa burlona

-Estabas totalmente hipnotizado amigo..-Dijo Stear acercándose a ellos con botellas de agua

-Yo solo..me topé con sus ojos y..me quedé mirándolos -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-No será que te quedaste mirando más abajo-Dijo Archie señalando su pecho,haciendo una pose ridícula

-¡No tonto!..-dijo terry entendiéndo su referencia y lansándole una toalla en la cara,este rió-Ya no soy así..

-Ah..con que ahora te fijas en los ojos y no en los pechos,Vaya que cambiaste..Que bien amigo, estas madurando-Dijo Stear con una sonrísa de medio lado dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hace unos minutos mientras los chicos conversaban...

-Candy!-dijo Annie palmeándole el hombro

-Eh..-dijo parpadeándo-Oigan..por qué no me dijeron que alguien estaba llamando al chico..- les dijo Candy con reproche

-Pues nosotras...-Dijo patty tratando de no mirar a candy a los ojos y rascándose la nuca

-Nos distrajeron..-dijo Annie señalando a Terry y a sus amigos

Archibald Cornwell..,un chico Alto de cabello castaño,ojos café ambar con una figura esbelta de unos 25 años y Alistear Cornwell,cabello castaño oscuro,ojos marrones y gafas (las cuales no usaba para ir al gimnasio lo cual lo hacía lucir aún mas guapo)esbelto, de 26 años...

-Ah,enserio..-dijo Candy soltándo una ligera risa negándo con la cabeza

-Oye..Son tres galanazos bajados del cielo,no crees?-dijo Annie riéndo también

-Ay chicas quisiera tener a alguien como ellos-dijo patty suspirando

-¡Ay siii!..que alguno de ellos nos mire como se miraron ese chico y candy..uy,hablando de..lo vimos todo!..ustedes se miraron osea..fue tan épico-Dijo Annie haciendo muecas y señas con los brazos

-Ay..exageras Annie

-No,es cierto Candy..se miraron como,Amor a primera vista..Sabemos que te gusta-Le dijo patty palmeándole el hombro

-Ay por favor..¿gustarme?..ni siquiera lo conozco-dijo La rubia con el ceño fruncido-Además ya les dije que no quiero salir con nadie todavía- dijo bajando la cabeza y recogiéndo sus cosas

-¡Ash!..Candy,lo ves..Siempre volvemos a esto..tienes que soltarte..¿Cuánto ha pasado? 2 siglos!?..Enserio date la oportunidad de conocer a otra persona-Dijo Annie saraneándola-Además..no me digas que no sentiste nada cuando viste a ese bom bon-añadió con una sonrisa y señalando a Terry

-Si Candy,no pierdas mas oportunidades -le dijo Patty poniendo su mano sobre la de ella

-Si..si,gracias chicas yo..lo pensaré-dijo Candy dándoles una sonrisa

-Nada de pensaré! Ese chico está mejor que Zac Efron en persona!!-le dijo Annie animándola..

Luego de su charla,las chicas se dirijieron al apartamento de Candy y Annie a refrescarse y terminar de hablar

Mientras tanto con los chicos..estaban caminando hacia casa de terry..Ya que les gustaba mas caminar que andar en auto y la casa de este tampoco estaba lejos...

Llegaron a una propiedad con un portón que tenía una G en la cerradura..entraron por la puertecita

-Hola peter-saludó terry al guardia de la entrada

-Señor Terrence,Cómo está?-dijo este saludándolo y sonriéndo

-Vamos pete,dime Terry..Terrence es muy formal

-De acuerdo,...Terry

-Que hay de nuevo pete..-Dijo Archie llegando con Stear, ya que Terry se les había adelantado un poco

-Muy bien Señor Cornwell

-Ah..no tienes arreglo-dijo Terry riéndo y negando con la cabeza

-Bueno,..solo muestro respeto -le dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta,con bigote y de tez morena, Terry sonrió y después dijo

-Chicos...se quedan a cenar, cierto?-Estos asintieron-Bien...

Entraron a la casa..,Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso hacia la habitación de Terry,bueno su antigua habitación..ya que se encontraba viviendo en un departamento, y de hecho ni si quiera había terminado el proceso de mudanza..Aunque nunca se cansaría de pasar por casa de sus padres,siempre estaría allí .

Encendió la luz del cuarto,dejando a Archie y a Stear inmediatamente maravillados..y cómo no?. La madre de Terry se había tomado la libertad de remodelar la habitación,La cual ahora contaba con una cama tamaño King con sábanas de seda y colcha blancas, un sofá de cuero al color negro bastante amplio, una mesa de futbolito, Televisión plasma de unas 54 pulgadas,closet a puertas caoba..desplazables para variar ...y después se dejaba ver una puerta la cuál era del baño.

-Amigo esto...¡Quedó genial!- exclamó Archie,acariciando la mesa de futbolito

-Concuerdo con mi hermano esto está...-mencionó Stear dandole un vistazo a los nuevos detalles-..Espera,Eso es lo que creo que es?- Preguntó emocionado señalando una cajita debajo de la gran televisión

-Oh si...Un nuevo Play station señores-dijo sonriendo algo arrogante,tomó un control de esos y se lo tendió a Stear

-Oh vaya..-Dijo tomándolo y viéndolo detenidamente

-Tienes cintas?- preguntó Archie

-Mortalkombat...-Tarareó Terry sonriente

-Uff si,perfecto! ..enciende esa cosa, hay que probarlo ¡ya!-dijo emocionado

-Ujum...Probar qué?-preguntó una Mujer rubia de ojos azules a brazos cruzados desde la puerta de la habitación, la cual a pesar de de su no tan joven edad,se conservaba bastante bien

-Oh...Hola mamá -Dijo Terry sonriéndole con inocencia a esta- Emmm..íbamos a probar el nuevo play

-Oh..Ah probar juegos con esa pegajosidad y sudor?-Terry la miró sugerente-No señor!.dense una ducha y luego a cenar, bien?

-Ay mamá pero..

-Nada de peros Terry ..además lo que están es ensuciandome el sofá-dijo mirando en su dirección, mientras un apenado Stear se ponía de pie ..

-En serio?- dijo Terry sin poder creerle

-Muy en serio mi niño ,Así que ahora me agilizan..vamos

-Ay ya bien- se rindió Terry ante la autoridad de eleonor

-Como diga señora E. -Dijeron Archie y Stear obedientes para no buscarse problemas, mientras ella abandonaba la habitación

-Qué gruñona..-murmuró Terry mientras cerraba su puerta

-Cómo me dijiste?-escuchó desde las escaleras

-Te amo mami!-Gritó Terry cerrando la puerta,para sus amigos morir a carcajadas.

Candy y Annie ya se encontraban bañadas, después de despedir a Patty y cenar algo, estaban en la sala de su apartamento

Annie estaba viendo fotos en instagram, mientras Candy buscaba algo para ver en Netflix

-Jumm...jumm..jum-murmuraba Annie mientras pasaba fotos al azar y les daba like..Hasta que derrepente vió..-Oh no puede ser!-exclamó emocionada

-Qué?- preguntó Candy - El chico ,lindo de la otra vez le dio like a tu post?

-Qué.? Puf no -Le expuso el teléfono frente a los ojos- Mira esto!

-Ese no es..-se quedó estupefacta

-Siiii

-Segura que..

-Siii

-Es..es el chico del gimnasio!-dijo con una sonrisa suspirando mirando su foto

-Uyyy..mira cómo estás- dijo palmeándole la espalda-A ver,dame eso! Hay que saber su nombre

-Qué? No,estás loca? Yo no soy stalker- la detuvo Candy Alterada

-Ayy no seas aguafiestas,vamos! ..se que te gustó

-Ah no,no hay forma,no voy a husmear en la vida de un chico que ni conozco-declaró tratando de ignorarlo

-Ujumm! Mira esta foto y dime que no está para morirse!-Le dijo para enseñarle una foto de él sin camisa, en una piscina,con na sonrisa-Lo cual dejó a la rubia desarmada.. Con esa sonrisa tan linda

-Ayy Annie qué lindo es! Mira..ay no, no me hagas caer-dijo riéndose lanzándole una almohada

-Jajajajjaja debes aceptarlo,es un papasito- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Ayy ojalá te lo encuentres mañana

-Jumm..pues,si ,o encuentro mañana..lo saludaré

-uyyy bien! Esa es la actitud, Uff y de paso que lleve a sus amigos,Dios! Están hechos para..

-¡Annie! - Le reprochó la rubia,rojo como tomate

-Qué jajaj es verdad..

Y Así entre risas y suspiros se quedaron hablando hasta tarde para después ir a dormir...para así tal vez soñar con los galanes del gimnasio...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saludos chicas!

Bueno,Este es mi primer fic,resulta que se me ocurrió en él gimnasio y pues..quise compartirlo con ustedes,Espero que les guste,seguiré escribiendo pronto.

Besos!


	2. Que pequeño es el mundo

Capitulo 2 : Que pequeño es el mundo

Era el primer día de candy en su nuevo trabajo en una de las empresas mas codiciadas de Nueva York , Grand. Enterprises

Candy dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando

-¡¡Candy!!...-le gritó Annie para despertarla -Oyeee llegarás tarde a tu primer dia!

-Mmmmm...5 minutos mas-dijo arropándose con las sabanas

-Oye ... Mira eso .. ¿Ese no es Chris Hemsworth?.. ¡Wow y no tiene camisa!

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo candy levantandose de un tirón y calléndose de la cama

-Hasta que al fin despiertas -dijo ayudandola a levantarse

-Ay no puede ser ..que hora es-dijo tomando su telefono y viendo que eran las 8:45 -Demonios ... Solo tengo vente minutos para arreglarme-dijo parandose y se fue en camino al baño

Se lavo la cara ,se cepillo los dientes y se dió una ducha.Se vistió con unos pantalones caqui largos una camisa azul cielo con un sueter de lana rosado pastel por encima y zapatos bajitos crema. Se puso un poco de rubor y algo de brillo en los labios con el cabello recogido en una cola

-Bien ya estoy lista -dijo tomando su bolso rápido y sus llaves

-No piensas desayunar?

-Ah... No creo que me de tiempo-dijo viendo la hora en su celular -Ay por dios!..voy 5 minutos tarde!.. Ah debo correr-dicho eso fue corriendo hacia la puerta

-Suerte!-dijo annie parandose a cerrar la puerta

-gracias!-gritó candy perdiendoce por las escaleras

A toda velocidad candy bajo hacia la calle llamo un taxi y partió hacia la empresa

En la empresa un castaño se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando escucho un toque en la puerta

-pase

Entró su secretaria -disculpe señor grandchester su padre pregunta si esta listo para recibir a los nuevos ingresados

-Ah .. Eso era hoy

-si señor

-De acuerdo voy en un momento-dijo y se acomodo en su silla pasando una mano por su cabello y dejando salir un suspiro

Mientras en la ofincina que estaba mas al lado. Se encontraba Richard Grandchester , un hombre alto de cabello castaño algo gris y en sus 50's mantenia un porte firme sin perder la elegancia

-Natalie que dijo mi hijo-dijo precionando un boton en el telefono de la oficina

-dijo que va a venir en un rato

-dile que venga para acá...y los nuevos ya llegaron?

-Su mayoría señor

-hágalos pasar

Y así después de unos minutos , varios hombres y mujeres pasaron a la amplia oficina de richard

-Bienvenidos señores-dijo terry entrando a la oficina-perdon por la demora...

-Bien estan todos?-preguntó richard

Se miraron todos buscando al faltante y asintieron

-De acuerdo , hijo Comienza con el recorri...-richard fue interrumpido

-Esperen!-se escucho una voz entrecortada que apareció en la sala-aguarden .. Lo siento llego tarde-dijo una rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que habia venido corriendo

Terry miro a la rubia que acababa de llegar y ahi estaba..la chica de esos ojos esmeraldas..la que le habia quitado el sueño

Candy se encontro con esos ojos zafiros ..los mismos que habia visto el dia anterior y la habian hipnotizado

-No hay problema-dijo richard sacandolos a ambos de su ensoñacion-Ahora si comiencen el recorrido

-Muy bien, buenos días Soy Terrence Grandchester subdirector de la empresa e hijo de Richard .. Voy a darles el recorrido.. Acompañenme-dijo saliendo de la sala junto con el grupo

Terry les dió el tour por la empresa no sin echarle unas cuantas miradas a candy.

-Bien hasta aqui llego yo, Ahora los dejare con el supervisor de esta área ...mi buen amigo Archibald Cornwell -dandole paso a archie

-Buenos días mucho gusto a todos -dijo archie entrando a la sala-Como dijo mi amigo..voy a continuar con el recorrido y les mostraré sus áreas de trabajo

-Bien ahora cada uno digame su nombre y en que se especializa o estudia, de acuerdo tu -dijo señalando a un chico alto de cabello negro ,de ojos azul celeste

-Me llamo Logan Mitchell y me especializo en fotografía y edición

-de acuerdo ...seguimos

-Me llamo Caitlin Parker y estudio diseño-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro largo ojos verde aceituna, Alta

-Alison Pierce estudio publicidad-una chica mediana de cabello rubio y corto con ojos azules

-Carlos Aderson me especializo en Edicion y marketing-Alto esbelto de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos cafe

Siguiero con los demás hasta llegar a cierta chica de ojos esmeraldas

-Y creo que solo faltarías tú -dijo señalando a candy y dandoce cuenta que se le hacía conocida

-Me llamo Candice White y me especializo en diseño gráfico y publicidad

-Bien ahora les mostrare a todos donde van a trabajar

Se dividieron a candy Alison y caitlin las pusieron juntas y carlos logan y otro chico estaban al lado

Terry tenía curiosidad de saber más de la rubia ya que no había podido cambiar palabra con ella , pasaría por su oficina y se presentaria con ella además debía saludar a todos no

Terry estaba de camino a diseño pero..

-Terry .. A donde vas-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Ah.. Papá yo .. Iba a saludar a los ingresados-dijo rascandoce la nuca algo nervioso

-Que! no .. Recuerda que ahora tenemos reunión con los invercionistas que te hable la semana pasada

-Eso.. Eso era hoy?

-Hijo... Hoy estas distraído, te noto perdido .. Te pasa algo ?

-No ...no ..

-Seguro...

-Si

-Y a quien ibas a saludar

-Pufff... Yo solo iba a ..ya sabes .. Ver como van en su primer día

-jjajajajajaajjaja mi hijo siendo amable con los empleados , terry tienes fiebre-dijo poniendo la mano en su frente

-ja ja muy gracioso- dijo sarcástico

-Bien, si quieres a una chica .. Podrias habermelo dicho y ya

-Que te hace pensar que yo...

-Que me hace pensar ...En serio quieres que te lo diga

Richard pensó en todas las veces que vió a una mujer salir de la habitación de terry.. Podía ser de donde sea de un bar,club,la oficina .. De hecho tubo que despachar a unas cuantas secretarias ya que bueno ... Era incómodo

-Terry dejo salir un suspiro-Bueno quizás algunas veces .. Fueron uno que otro desliz pero yo he cambiado y lo sabes ya han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que .. Estuve con una mujer.. Y tu estuviste ahi

 **Flasback**

 _Unos cinco meses atrás_

 _Terry se habia ido con una mujer la noche anterior , La vió en un club con archie y stear y .. La trajo a su casa..._

 _-Me tengo que ir ..-decia una chica en ropa interior vistiendose a un terry en boxer tendido en su cama_

 _-De acuerdo .. Voy a abrir el porton ..no quiero despertar a pete tan temprano-eran la 6:30 de la mañana_

 _Terry se puso un pantalon corto para salir_

 _-Muy bien nos vemos -dijo esto y después la chica lo besó.. Después una voz los interrumpió_

 _-Terry -dijo la voz de su padre_

 _-Puedes irte linda-le dijo a la chica y después de que ella salió de la propiedad richard atrapó a terry_

 _-hijo .. Llevas ya mucho tiempo en esto .._

 _-Es mi vida... -Dijo en camino a su habitación pero Richard lo detuvó_

 _-No puedes seguir así.. Terry porque no te enamoras otra vez en vez de ebriagarte y pasandola con mujeres de una noche ... Te veo haciendo esto desde que que tu y.._

 _-No,No la menciones.. Ella no me amaba ..y lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia .._

 _-Claro que me incumbe eres mi hijo.. Y solo quiero que seas feliz.. Escucha se que las cosas no salieron bien con..-terry lo fulminó con la mirada- esa mujer.. Pero date la oportunidad de amar de nuevo hijo_

 _-Papá yo..se lo que hago .. Gracias por preocuparte pero.._

 _-Mira si quieres no me escuches pero no quiero verte haciendo esto otra vez... Al menos no en mi casa-terry dejo salir un suspiro_ y richard se marchó

 _Terry recapacitó ese día.. Desde entonces había dejado de frecuentar tanto en los bares y clubes ,dejado de salir con mujeres.. Decidió seguir el concejo de su padre y ver si conseguía a la mujer_ indicada...

 **Fin del flashback**

-Bien eso espero..Oh rayos -dijo mirando su reloj-por estar hablando de ti vamos tarde

-Que conste que tu empezaste-le dijo terry a lo cual su padre le respondió dandole una palmada en el hombro

Richard y terry fueron a su reunión.

Así candy y terry pasaron su tarde trabajando y de vez en cuando pensando en el otro..

Candy estaba en su oficina terminando su primer encargo,había sido un buen día para ella sobre todo por que se encontro en persona con el castaño que la hizo suspirar el día anterior...

-Ya te vas -le preguntó Alison a candy

-Ah si .. Ya es tarde y terminé , además voy al gymnasio en la semana y voy tarde!, mis amigas van a matarme-dijo viendo su reloj y recogiendo sus cosas eran las 5:50p.m.

-Parece que hoy no es tu día -comentó caitlin

-No para nada -dijo candy sonriendo y despidiendoce de sus compañeras

Tomó el ascensor y salió a la calle a tomar un taxi..terry la vió desde su ventana y dejo salir un suspiro

Tomo su teléfono y le marcó a archie

 _-Que pasa-_ contestó a archie

-Acabaste tu contrato?

- _solo me falta guardarlo en folder_

Bien nos vemos en mi casa

- _iremos al gym?_

sip

- _pensé que estabas cansado_

no.. Estoy bien

 _-O es que quieres ver a la rubia de nuevo-dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lado_

y que pasa si es así

- _me alegro amigo_

-sabes algo.. La ví aquí .. Trabaja en la empresa

- _Ah ella es la que se me hacia conocida_

-La viste en el grupo?

- _Asi es.._

-sabes su nombre?-preguntó con ilusión

- _Preguntale tu mismo cuando la veas-dijo cortando la llamada_

pero..Archie!?! Hijo de...sera mejor que llame a stear

Candy llego a su apartamento y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta

-Annie!?

-Que ocurre-dijo saliendo desde su habitacion

-No sabes que pasó

-Ay.. Que pasó.. Te fue bien en tu primer dia?

-Si tengo compañeras agradables y todos son amables..uff pero no sabes

-Dime ya que pasa..

-Lo ví

-A quién?-dijo sirviendoce un vaso de jugo

-Al chico del gymnasio

-Annie se atoró con el jugo que vevía y recuperando el aliento dijo-lo viste?.. quiero detalles.. Sabes como se llama .. Hablaron ..donde? Cuando ?

-dijo emocionada y curiosa

-Calmate de acuerdo .. Se como se llama pero no hablamos.. Es el hijo del dueño de la empresa

-No me digas ... Asi que trabajaras con el?

-No pero seguro lo vere en las fiestas y reuniones de la empresa

\- Oye y dime como se llama?.. Que esperas

-Terrence Grandchester

-Ay tiene nombre sexy imaginate cuando se besen.. besara como dios .. Uff te lo imaginas en la..

-Annie .. Jjajja podrías calmarte ni siquiera sabe como me llamo..no nos conocemos

-Por ahora .. Vamos al gymnasio apuesto a que lo verás

-Bien

Las dos se cambiaron se pusieron tenis deportivos licras de ejercicio y franelas

-Llevas el agua?-preguntó candy

-Si vamonos

-Bien vamos

Partieron al gymnasio. Bajaron a la calle se fueron a pie..llegaron y comenzaron a estirarse. Candy buscaba a terry con la mirada

-Lo estas buscando..-dijo annie mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara

-..eh?! Ah.. No solo pensaba probar aquella maquina

-Si claro

-Hola chicas-dijo patty llegando junto a ellas-llevan mucho aquí?

-No llegamos hace poco

-Y bien annie que tenían que contarme

-Candy se encontró con el galán de ayer

-No

-Si!!

-Detalles!

-trabajan en la misma empresa

-Hablas enserio?!-dijo patty mirando a candy que estaba roja de verguenza con sus amigas

-jjajajaja candy que no te de pena se nota que te pusiste loquita por el

-Si que bueno que siguieras mi consejo

-Chicas no hemos cruzado palabra y además quien sabe si..

-Ah!!! Candy ahi está

Terry habia llegado junto con Archie y Stear en ropa de ejercicio un poloche nike Gris y pantalones deportivos con tenis archie shorts adidas y franela nike , tenis

Stear igual que terry pero con franela

-Ay chicas sostenganme que me voy a desmayar- dijo annie, patty y candy rieron

Terry archie y stear fueron al area de pesas dejando sus cosas en los casilleros

-Mira terry ahi está tu rubia- terry miró disimuladamente donde estaba candy-Así es..

-Ve a hablar con ella y nos presentas a sus amigas-dijo stear mirando a patty y annie

-Me encanta la de pelo negro.. Viste que pechos!

-La de lentes es un angel ..me gustan sus curvas!

-En serio chicos y ustedes hablan de mí-dijo terry viendo a sus amigos enbobados ,cruzandoce de brazos

-bueno al menos cada uno tiene la suya

-Sip

Las tres se voltearon a hacer sentadillas

-Estas viendo esos gluteos!

-Estan enteras!

-Mira que belleza de mujer!

Decían ellos..

Las chicas acabaron de calentar se separaron patty fue a la caminadora ,Annie hacía yoga y candy intentaba usar la de levantar tu propio peso

-Ok yo puedo..- Decía candy sudando, terminaba de hacer 10 cuando alguien se le acercó

-Deberías sostenerte de más abajo-dijo un castaño acercandocele

-Ah.. Perdon?

-si te sostienes de mas abajo de impulsarás mejor -dijo eso y tomo llas manos de candy y las puso donde iban

-Ah..

-intentalo ahora

Candy lo intento y esta vez le salió bien y sin tanto esfuerzo

-Ves -dijo terry haciendo un ademan con la mano

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendole..ambos se quedaron mirandoce por un rato

-Me llamo terry -dijo tendiendole la mano

\- dime candy-dijo dandole la mano

-Yo .. Te ví ayer y me parece que tu a mi

-S.. Si ..yo tambien.. Yo ah.. Trabajas en grand. Enterprises

-Así es ..y tu eres nueva me parce

-Si hoy fue mi primer día

-Que bien

-Sí

-Candy!-la llamaba annie y patty muertas del cansancio y sudando

-Chicas que les pasa

-Hicimos cardio y uffff.. Si que me cansé-Dijo Annie después dandoce cuenta de con quien estaba la rubia

-Candy no piensas presentarnos a tu amigo-dijeron annie y patty al unísono para después mirarse las dos con el ceño fruncido

-Jajaja si chicas .. El es terry-dijo mirandolo

-Un placer chicas-dijo este dandole la mano a ambas

-Terry!-dijeron unas voces a sus espaldas

-Donde te habías metído viejo-dijo archie llegando a su lado

-Nada solo... Vine a ayudarla con la maquina..-mirando a candy

-Si el me ayudo-ambos sonrieron- Una pregunta Archie.. Mañana se empieza a la misma hora

-No ..solo hoy ya que era terry quien les daba el recorrido y el esta ocupado casi siempre

-Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Annie señalando a Candy y Archie

-Si .. El tambien trabaja en la compañía-dijo candy annie la fulmino con la mirada

-Así es y candy no piensas presentarnos a tus bellas amigas-dijo mirando a Annie y patty

-Si ellas son..

-Annie

-Patty

Dijo cada una dandole la mano a stear y archie

-Stear

-Archie

Regresandoles el saludo. Duraron un rato mas platicando y haciendo ejercicio entre todos

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, mañana hay trabajo y estoy cansada chicas-dijo candy tomando agua

-Si estoy muerta -dijo annie dejándoce caer en su taburete de yoga

-Bueno vamonos-dijo patty recogiendo sus cosas junto con las chicas

-Si nosotros tambien debemos irnos -dijo archie

-Estan muy lejos de aqui?-preguntó terry

-No , siempre venimos a pie es mas rápido-respondió candy

\- Nosotros tambien.. Bueno mi casa al menos.. -dijo terry

-Vamos a acompañarlas-dijo stear

-de acuerdo -dijeron ellas

Salieron del gymnasio y fueron caminando por la calle hasta llegar al apartamento de las chicas-Bueno aquí es

-Bueno fue un placer conocerlas-dijo archie

-El gusto fue nuestro-dijo annie

-Vamos subiendo

-Si nosotros ya nos vamos

-Candy -la llamo terry y le hizo un ademan para que vinieras

-Voy en un momento chicas..-les dijo a annie y patty

-Que ocurre

-Solo quería darte mi número para si tienes alguna duda o problema en el trabajo me dices y te ayudo

-Oh..si claro-Candy sacó su teléfono terry le dio el número y ella lo guardó

-Terry vienes-le gritó stear alejandoce junto con archie

-Si.. Ya voy.. Bueno nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós -dijo haciendole un ademan con la mano

Terry alcanzó a los chicos y se fueron. Candy subió a su apartamento y entró

-Candy lo vimos todo.. Te dio su número

-te invitó a salir?

-No chicas como creen.. Jajaj me dio su número por si tenia algún problema en el trabajo

-Si claro...-le dijeron sonriendo pícaramente

-Apenas y nos sabemos nuestros nombres .. Solo somos conocidos

-Eso me acuerda-dijo Annie dandole un suave golpe a candy

-Auch y eso por qué fue?-dijo candy frotandoce su brazo

-Por no decirme que tambien archie trabaja en la empresa.. Me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera ido a buscar yo misma..

-jajaja si bueno.. Al menos ya lo conoces

-Son tan guapos los tres!-dijo patty suspirando

-Archie es tan fuerte y gracioso

-Stear usa gafas igual que yo!... Amo sus ojos

-Terry tiene una sonrisa que me derrite

-Aja con que te gusta-dijeron patty y annie al unísono y riendo

-Que!..ah no.. Yo me dejé llevar por ustedes

-Si!!!..se ven lindos juntos

-Almas gemelas

-Si trabajan en la misma empresa

- _Que pequeño_ _es el mundo_ no?-dijo candy

-Vaya que lo es...

Se quedaron platicando de los tres chicos hasta tarde patty se quedó a dormir..Esa noche candy y terry soñarian con una rubia y un castaño

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola chicas

Perdón por no actualizar antes tenía muchas cosas que hacer ..gracias por sus reviews me motivaron a seguir..tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Besos


	3. Conociéndonos

Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos

Ya candy tenía varias semanas trabajando en la empresa. Se sentía cómoda ..todos eran amables, sobre todo cierto castaño con el que para lo que tenían de conocerse, se llevaban bastante bien diría ella...

Era sábado candy estaba libre no tenía mucho que hacer. Annie no estaba, ya que archie la había invitado a un día de campo y patty se había hido a casa de sus padres a pasar el fin de semana no le quedaba de otra que ir al parque a caminar.. Todavía era temprano eran las 9:00A.M. Así que decidió salir

Se enfundó en sus licras deportivas, poloche, abrigo nike y tenis. Tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento hacia la calle..

Llego al parque..Iba caminando pensando en todo y nada a la vez ..en lo que fue su vida hace unos años..como le había hido en el amor...se puso sus audifonos no quería ponerse triste, pero parece que el universo no le estaba ayudando, ya que se puso la cancion " like I'm gonna lose you"- Megan Trainor...

Ya llevaba un rato en el parque..Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando de caminar comenzó a trotar y después chocó con alguien..y ambos calleron al suelo

-Ay!.. Lo siento no me fijé por donde iba-decía candy quitándoce los audifonos e intentando levantarse

-No yo .. Fue mi culpa..yo venía distraído

Ambos se dieron cuenta con quien se habían encontrado

-Candy!?!

-Terry!?!

Preguntáron abriendo los ojos como platos los dos sorprendídos

-¡Que sorpresa!... Que haces aquí?-preguntó terry

-Nada ...yo.. no tenía mucho que hacer ah... Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire,ya sabes caminar un poco-dijo sonriéndo algo nerviosa

-Si, que bien encontrarte aquí-dijo él mirandola y levantándose

-Si.. Jaja, tu vienes muy seguido por aquí?-preguntó y los dos comenzaron a caminar

-De hecho no hace mucho comencé a venir...

-Oh..ya veo

-Si..-terry le sonrió no sabía que le pasaba pero, era él o comenzaba a sentir algo por esa chica?

-Oye quieres ir a..tomar algo ?-le preguntó él

-Ah..si claro

-Bien..conoces jitt..-fue interrumpido

-Jitters?-preguntó ella

-Si..has ido?-dijo sonriendo

-Si claro, es mi Cafetería favorita.. Es donde compro mi café todos los días antes de ir al trabajo

-Enserio!?..también compro ahí

-de verdad?..nunca te eh visto

-Ah lo mejor porque siempre mi chofer lo hace por mi-dijo riendo un poco y encogiéndose de hombros

-Si..-dijo ella riendo también

-Pues vamonos-le dijo

-Si vamos..

Partieron a jitters, no quedaba muy lejos del parque así que ambos caminaron ...cuando llegaron fueron al mostrador a pedír un par de cafés

\- Qué desean ordenar?-preguntó el chico detrás del mostrador que iba a atenderlos

-Un caramel Macchiato-dijo ella

-Un caramel Macchiato-dijo él

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos ..parece que tenían más cosas en común de las que creían..

-Pensaba que solo me gustaba a mí-dijo terry

-Fíjate que no...es de los mejores cafés que eh provado..-respondió candy sonriendo

-Cierto! -dijo dandole la razón- todo el mundo dice que sabe raro

-Pienso lo mismo... creo que Al fín encuentro a alguien que me entiende-dijo ella con ojos soñadores

-Lo mísmo digo-dijo el mirándola también

.. Estaban mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose el uno al otro .. Otra vez estaban perdidos en esmeraldas y zafiros

-Entonces dos caramel?-preguntó el joven detrás del mostrador sacándolos de su hechizo

-Ah.. Eh si digo, tu no quieres nada más?-preguntó dirigiendose a candy, ella negó con la cabeza ..pagáron y se fueron a tomar los cafés a una mesa

-Mmm...-dijeron al unísono degustando el sabor de sus bebidas y después rieron

-Oye y qué tipo de música te gusta-le dijo terry

-Ah .. Bueno no tengo una música en específico me gustan Variadas , en ingles ,español ,lentas , movidas...

-Bien... Yo escucho música de antes sabes esas bandas viejas como...queen, kiss...tambien canciones de piano y guitarra

-En serio!?-preguntó incrédula

-Si, llamame anticuado... pero es lo que me gusta-dijo él

-jaja no-rió ella- Siempre te han gustado las bandas?

-No en verdad...Me comenzaron a gustar no hace poco mas de un año-De hecho le empezaron a gustar cuando salía con cierta chica que le había terminado rompiendo el corazón...pero terry no tenía porque hablar de eso y por eso así preguntó

-Y ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?...

Y así pasaron la mañana hablando de gustos ,hobbies ..conociéndose mejor y se dieron cuenta de que ambos compartían gustos ..estaba naciendo un gran lazo de amistad entre ellos, pues por algo se empieza no?

Candy y terry caminaban por la calle ya eran las 12 del medio día..después de salir de jitters se habian quedado charlando mientras daban vueltas por todo Nueva York ..cuando vieron el cartel de la nueva película que se estrenaba en los cines (Advengers :Infinity war)

-Vaya..-dijo terry señalando el cartel- todavía no la eh visto..

-Oh .. Yo tampoco..

-Por qué no vamos a verla?-le preguntó terry

-No crees que es muy temprano?-dijo viendo la hora en su celular-Además ni siquiera hemos comido

-Bueno.. No tiene que ser ahora.. Digo que tal más tarde.. -dijo esperanzado

-Ah pues no se a que hora llegara Annie-dijo candy encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que si quería hacerlo pero por sus nervios no estaba segura.. Ese chico le empezaba a gustar pero no sabía si era correcto no quería equivocarse otra vez..sacó su celular para revisar si tenía mensajes de Annie

-Bueno porque no le preguntas?-en serio quería salir con ella

-No esta bien... Volvera a las 8-le dijo guardando su celular después de ver un mensaje de Annie

-Ah bien... Entonces te envio un mensaje para decir a que hora y en que cine -Dijo él

-Ok ..de acuerdo me lo mandas

-Si, nos vemos después-dijo él

-Hasta luego-se despidió candy

Ambos tomaron rutas diferentes pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ...acaso iba a ser esto una cita? Se preguntó candy pero simplemente lo dejó pasar y siguió su camino

Llegó a su departamento,pidió algo de comer y luego se dió una ducha . Salió del baño y escuchó su teléfono sonar...era Annie

-Hola!?-contestó candy

- _Hola candy_ -le respondió annie desde la otra _Línea-Por_ _qué preguntabas a que hora llegaría?_

-Yo ah...

- _candy_...-dijo annie insistente

-Es que voy a salir-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

- _A donde_?

-Al cine...con

- _Con quién_!?

-Con...terry

- _Queeé_!?!?-candy tubo que despegar el teléfono dede su oreja por el fuerte tono de _annie-Cuándo_?, _Dónde_?, _Cómo_?!

-Jaja ,calmate quieres... no es una cita

- _Eso es lo que él, quiere que creas_

-Ay por favor es una salida entre dos personas...adultas y profesionales

- _Si claro_ -Annie rodó los _ojos-Pero como fue_!? _te lo pidió?...te llamó?_ -preguntaba annie curiosa

-No , de casualidad me lo encontré en el parque y nos pusimos a charlar y fuimos a tomar cafe ...luego salimos a caminar y el vió el cartel de la nueva película de avengers y sugirió verla, eso es todo

- _Espera fueron a tomar café_!? ... _van más rápido de lo que esperaba_

-Annie muchas personas salen a charlar

- _Si muchas personas hablan,pero no salen el mismo día_ -annie lo dijo pícaramente

Candy rodó los ojos y se sonrojó

-Ah penas somos amigos...no tengo ni un mes trabajando en la empresa además, te dije que no se si quiero una relación ahora-

- _ay candy no me vengas con eso, un galán de revista te invita a salir y le dices que no_

-No es una cita!

- _Deja tus payasadas_ ... _A ver ¿Qué te vas a poner?_

-No lo se, quiza mis jeans de siempre ,tenis y una sudadera

- _Sobre mi cadáver te dejaré salir con eso_!

-Annie solo es una salida no es para tanto...es solo ver una película

\- _Tienes que dejar una buena impresión_ , _que después de ver como te vistes para el cine quiera ver como te vestirías para una cena romántica_

-Y qué se supone que usare?

- _Escucha_... _iras a mi closet y buscarás mi jean de forever ,blusa sin mangas y chaqueta,también las botas bajitas que te regalé en navidad_

-Pero..

- _Nada de peros_

-Ay de acuerdo!

- _Así me gusta_

-Bien en un rato me cambio

- _De acuerdo,me lo cuentas todo después ,Ok?_

-De acuerdo

- _Quiero detalles_

-bye!

- _Adiós amiga_

Cerraron la llamada...candy dejó salir un suspiro. Le llegó un mensaje era de terry

 **Manhattan** **center a las 7...espero verte ahí** ;)

Candy sonrió. Sonó el timbre...

Mientras tanto con terry.Había ido a casa a buscar unas cosas, estaba feliz iba a salir con la chica que le quitaba el sueño

Llebaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.Su madre al verlo llegar con esta...

-Por qué tan feliz cariño?-le preguntó Eleonor

-Ah...nada en especial-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Mmm...-Eleonor lo fulminó con la mirada

-Solo estoy de buen humor

-Todo tiene una razón, hijo- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Si y ya pronto la sabrás -le dijo guiñandole un ojo

-Eso espero -le devolvió la sonrisa-ya comiste?

-Ah no, pero pensaba ir a...

-Nada de eso comerás, aquí-dijo diciendole a la empleada que pusiera un plato más en la mesa.Terry sonrió

Se sentaron todos en el comedor y empezaron a comer

-Y dime como te va hijo?ya casi no te veo en la oficina-preguntó richard

-Estoy bien...bastante trabajo

-Y que tal con, los nuevos ingresados-dijo richard guiñandole un ojo

-Todo bien-dijo terry sonriéndole

-Que me ocultan ustedes dos?-dijo Eleonor

-Todo en orden mamá

-Estas seguro?

-Si cariño-le dijo Richard...

-Ustedes no saben mentir -dijo soltando los cubiertos y cruzandose de brazos

-Pero Eli, terry te dijo que todo esta bien-Le dijo para calmarla

-Conozco a mi hijo y a ti también...-dijo mirando a terry y señalando a Richard

-Bueno solo digamos que-terry fulminó a su padre con la mirada-Mi hijo esta madurando

Eleonor miró a terry y lo vió sonreír _sonríe como cuando..._ recordó ella y pensó

-Ah!-dejo salir un jadeo sorprendida-Por eso sonríes tanto-dijo mirándolo con amor

-Que cosa mamá-preguntó terry algo nervioso

-Como se llama?-preguntó ella

-Quién?-preguntó terry haciendoce el que no sabía

-La mujer de la que estas enamorado -Terry se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y después toció-Como sabes eso?

-Aja!no estaba segura y me lo acabas de confirmar, es obvio ultimamente te veo felíz, y ... como es

\- Rubia, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora-dijo Richard sonriéndole a terry

-Y tú como sabes ?

-tengo mis fuentes-dijo richard encogiendose de hombros y le guiño un ojo

- _ya hablare con ese_ _bocón_ -pensó terry pensando en archie

-Mm.. Que le ven ustedes a las rubias -dijo eleonor tocandoce el cabello y riendo

-Pues , son encantadoras-dijo richard tomando la mano de su esposa y besandola

Después de comer y pasar un agradable momento con sus padres,Terry fue por lo que buscaba y después se marchó a su apartamento. Recibió una llamada de Archie en el camino

-Contigo quería hablar-le respondió terry

- _de qué_ -le dijo archie

-De que!?de handar dando detalles de candy a mi padre. Eres un boca floja, viejo!

- _claro que no y_ _Oye_ _, dame algo de credito si,?...tu padre es mi jefe, no se lo pude ocultar_

-Ahora por eso mi papá me va a molestar

- _A molestar?_

-si, oh no te acuerdas la última vez que mis padres conocieron a la chica que me interesaba

Archie recordó y vió a los padres de terry haciendo comentarios de el y enseñandole fotos de cuando era bebé eso y mucho más

- _Ahora veo bueno,_ _si...lo siento_

Un breve silencio

 _-pero olvidando eso que me_ cuentas _con eso de las chicas_ -dijo eufórico

-Yo!?...que me cuentas tú, que te oigo alegre, no me habías dicho que invitaste a annie a una salida

- _Si , me la estoy pasando genial con Annie_

-Mm... Con que estas enamorado-rió pícaro

- _Yoo no dije eso pero,_ _quiza pase pronto porque annie esta_... _Buenísima_ _y eso me gusta_

-Mira quien habla...

Ambos rieron

- _Ahora si dime_ , _Se que tu tampoco te quedas atrás_ , _Annie hablaba con candy por el teléfono hace un rato y no pude evitar oír tu nombre_

-Ah yo pues... Vamos a puff...a

- _Ah_...

-Salir

- _Y el tigre ataca otra vez_!-dijo haciendo sonidos de explosión, terry rió

-No exagéres no es una cita...A menos que ella lo concidere de otra manera

- _Pero...tu si quieres que lo sea_ , _cierto_?

-Pues no te voy a mentir que...me esta empezando a no sé...gustar?

- _Ha_! _Lo sabía nunca te has resistído a las rubias_

-ha ha ,chistoso-dijo y puso una sonrisa de lado

- _no lo niegues, apuesto a que hasta la embrujas con tu hechizo y terminan más que "saliendo"_...

-Si solo te escucharas-dijo terry negando con la cabeza, riendo un poco

 _-lo sé, y donde van a salir ?_

-vamos al cine

- _Mmm..donde está muy oscuro, ya veo tu plan_

-No empieces archie...

 _-Ah si ya veo tu tactica... Cuando este despistada usas esa sonrisita tuya y -_ archie se puso a hacer sonidos de besos

Terry y archie se pusieron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que era ridículo

- _ah_...-recuperaba el aliento de risa- _bueno te dejo,una nena me esta esperando_

-Nos vemos

- _Ah una cosa más_...

-Qué?

- _Recuerda usar protección_!-dijo cerrando la llamada dejando a terry con el ceño fruncido, mirando que archie había colgado para después reír

-Un día de estos le voy a enseñar a no cerrarme la llamada!

Candy se había vestido, siguió lo que le dijo annie y fue a su closet. Tomó unos jeans tubo negros, un sueter sin mangas color gris, una chaqueta rosa pastel y botas de tacon bajo marron claro. Se hizo una media cola ,colocó un poco de rubor tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento

Terry también se había vestido ya, contaba con unos jeans, poloche blanco y chaqueta ; zapatos negros .

Llego al Mall que le había dicho a candy y fue y estacionó su auto en los parqueos y subió al área cine...fue comprando los boletos mientras esperaba por candy. Pagó por ellos y cuando volteó ahí estaba aquella rubia que no salía de sus pensamientos muy linda con una ropa diferente a la que le tenía acostumbrado a ver en el trabajo o el gimnasio

-Hola-Le saludó ella con una sonrisa

-Hola -le respondió el sonriéndole de igual manera-Que ...linda estas _se ve hermosa_

-Gracias, tu también luces muy bien _tremendamente sexy_ -dijo y después pensó ella y se sonrojó

-Bueno la película empieza en un rato...deberíamos comprar las palomitas,no crees?

-Si,eh vamos...

Compraron sus palomitas y se fueron a la sala correspondiente a la película. Entraron y se sentaron...ya la película llevaba un rato. Comían palomitas, terry había comprado una bolsa grande y candy dulces...terry le dijo que si quería una solo tenía que tomarla. Poniendo atención a la película candy puso su mano en la bolsa buscando palomitas y no se percató de que terry también y se tocaron las manos, al sentir el contacto ambos se voltearon y se miraron a los ojos...sintieron una clase de electricidad

-Lo...lo siento...yo no sabía-dijo candy rompiendo el contacto y sintió mariposas en el estomago

-No esta bien eh...toma mas si quieres-dijo terry sonriéndo

-Si...-Ambos rieron

Siguieron viendo la película ya iba por la mitad...había pasado un rato desde lo de las palomitas...Alguien le toco el hombro a candy

-Oye puedes decirle a tu novio que baje su cabeza un poco-candy abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó

-Ah eh.. El no es.. Mi ...-la interrumpieron

-Le dices que baje la cabeza?-repitió la chica

-de acuerdo...-candy tocó a terry por el hombro-Eh terry...puedes bajar tu cabeza

-Ah...si

Candy se quedó pensando _habra escuchado que esa chica dijo que era mi novio..._ se sonrojó, terry la miro de reojo y sonrió

La película terminó y salieron de la sala. Se quedaron hablando de esta, comentando y riendo...terry ofreció llevar a candy a su casa , cuando llegaron al apartamento de candy y terry se desmontó para abrirle...

-Gracias-dijo ella saliendo,no se dió cuenta y tropezó

-Cuidado! -advirtió el atrapandola entre sus brazos

Se miraban a los ojos...perdidos en ellos candy quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca...terry estaba perdido en su mirada y luego la llevó a sus labios y terry inconcientemente se fue acercando a ellos candy al ver esto se fue acercando también pero...una bocina los sacó de su embobamiento

-Ya llegamos!-gritó archie estacionando su auto, candy y terry se separaron de inmediato...candy se sonrojó y dejó salir un suspiro, Annie y Archie se desmontaron del auto y saludaron

-Hola chicos-saludó Annie

\- Hola-los saludó a ambos-Annie... pensaba que ya estabas en casa... son las 9-dijo candy mirando la hora en su teléfono

-Si,hubo un accidente en la carretera y se hizo un tráfico enorme

-Ah, ya veo...creo que debemos subir no?- dijo candy ,Annie asintió-Bueno... Terry me la pasé muy bien

-Oh, yo también-Dijo pasando una mano por su nuca

-Nos vemos el lunes?

-Si...Adiós-fue hasta su auto

-Adiós-dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida

Annie fue hasta donde Archie le dió un beso en la mejilla y luego fue con candy...Ambas subieron al apartamento, terry al ver lo que hizo annie dijo

-Con que ya salen ,ha?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara apoyando su espalda en su auto

-No exactamente, pero tranquilo tigre al menos no voy tan rápido como tu

-De qué hablas ?

-Hablo de que, que hacian ustedes dos antes de que annie y yo llegaramos,o me niegas que no estaban muy juntitos -sonrió archie pícaramente

-Bueno, ella tropezó yo le ayude, el momento fue inevitable, Pero enserio tenias que tocar la bocina?-dijo fingiendo molestarse

-Oye, toqué por qué annie me dijo que candy estaría en casa y le tenía que abrir -dijo levantando los brazos como diciendo que era inocente

Ambos rieron

-Bueno al menos eso me dice que Eleonor no sera abuela-terry le pegó suave en el hombro

-eres un tonto-terry tomó del cuello revolviendo du cabello

-Oye no me despeines, este cabello de galán cuesta tiempo de arreglar-dijo arreglandose , terry rió su amigo nunca cambiaría

Ambos chicos subieron a sus respectivos autos y se marcharon...

Mientras con candy y Annie que acababan de subir las escaleras, entraban a casa

-Y bien?-preguntó annie cruzandose de brazos, luego de cerrar la puerta-Como te fue?

-Ay annie ni si quiera hemos llegado-se quejaba candy riendo

-Si lo hicimos, Ahora-la tomo de las manos y la sentó en el sofa-Me vas a decir todo al pie de la Letra...

Candy bufó-Bueno vimos la película y...-candy le contó lo de el roce de sus manos y la chica que la confundió como su novia

-Woww!-decía annie emocionada -Espero que esa chica este en lo cierto-dijo y le guiño un ojo

-Ay annie no se, tu crees que yo le guste?-preguntó candy mordiendose el labio

-Por supuesto! Viste como te sonríe

-Ay te imaginas!

-Si!!!

-Oye y que tal tu salida con Archie -esta vez fue candy quien sonrió pícara

-Ay!, archie es increíble, es gracioso, dinámico, muy guapo!

-Y que hicieron ustedes...

-Caminanos por una pradera, hicimos un picnic, paseamos en el lago...fue hermoso

-Entonces ya son novios?

-Noo, ni siquiera nos hemos besado aun, puedes creerlo!-dijo annie mordiendose el labio

-Pues seguro ya pasará, igual...no crees que es muy temprano para eso

-Temprano!?-repitió annie incrédula-sabes que e empezado relaciones con más que un beso y en un día, cierto?

-Lo se , por eso te pregunto si no quieres un cambio , digo recuerdas a tu ultima pareja

-Sam?

-no ese era rubio hablo de el...castaño

-Carlos?

-Ah...si

-Ah, fue bueno mientras duró

-Ni lo digas, recuerdas que tube que irme con patty por que no me dajaban dormir

-Jajajaja, lo siento-decía annie sonrojada

-Tan bueno era?

-No tienes idea de lo bien que me...

-Oye no pedí detalles, no se ni para qué pregunté-dijo llevandoce una mano a la frente

-No especificaste-dijo annie levantando las manos inocentemente

Ambas chicas rieron...le escribieron a patty para decirle de su día y no dejaban a candy tranquila diciendole que terry era super guapo! Y que no fuera tonta...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola chicas!

Les gusto el capitulo? Dejenme saber en los reviews, diganme sus dudas, opiniones, consejos...etc

Lo se , lo se querrán matarme por durar tanto sin actualizar pero es que estaba en etapa de examenes pero ahora que voy a tener vacaciones les prometo que me dedicare a escribir

PD:Candy y terry estarán juntos pronto?que creen ustedes.

Besos


	4. Nuestro Pasado

Capítulo 4: Nuestro pasado

Ya era Lunes y una rubia de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba tomando café en la cocina de su apartamento como todas las mañanas, candy tenía la mirada perdida.

Su cabeza era un nudo de pensamientos, un día más pensando en ese castaño de ojos zafiro,no sabía que le pasaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en su acercamiento... _siento que todo esto va muy_ _rápido_ -decía esta en su cabeza- _sera terry el correcto?..puff que estoy diciendo, si apenas somos amigos,digo algo nos conocemos no?, pues no mucho, bueno si..ay no se!_...es que..

-En que piensas tanto?-dijo una pelinegra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia,llegando a la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café

-Ah...yo..nada ,tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo con una media sonrisa y se paró de la silla en camino a su habitacion

-Segura que estas bien?-le dijo annie desde la cocina

-Si -respondió candy ya en su cuarto y dejó salir un suspiro, sacó un vestido color salmón, suelto hasta las rodillas, abrigo azul celeste y zapatos bajitos...su ropa habitual y se dispuso a irse al trabajo...

Mientras en la comodidad de su apartamento un castaño se preparaba para salir, cuando su teléfono sonó

-Aló?-contestó

- _Hola_ cariño-decía eleonor desde la otra Línea

-Hola mamá,Ocurre algo?-dijo frunciendo en ceño ya que usualmente el llamaba a su madre más tarde, no ella a él

- _No,llamaba_ _para recordarte la cena del miércoles, por el regreso de tu hermano_

-Ah.. pensé que era la proxima semana

- _No ,afortunadamente vendrá antes_

-Que bien, ya extrañaba a el insoportable -dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lado

- _Terry_ _,el no es insoportable...-_ dijo eleonor entre algo molesta y graciosa

-Si tu lo dices-dijo y rió-Ah bueno, gracias por decirme

- _Esta bien cariño, hablamos mas tarde_

-Adiós-cortaron la llamada...terry dejó salir un suspiro y se fue a trabajar.

Candy llegó su oficina,saludó a las chicas y se puso a hacer sus encargos...estaba siendo un día tranquilo,no se había encontrado con el castaño...tampoco había vuelto a hablar de lo que casi pasa aquel día, candy se puso a pensar en lo mismo que en la mañana...la última relación que había tenido no salió del todo bien y talvez por eso se preocupaba tanto...

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Aló?

- _Hola candy,podrías pasar por mi oficina.._

-Ah..Archie si..si claro

Terminó la llamada y se encaminó a la oficina de Archie..

-Pasa-dijo archie al escuchar un toque en la puerta

-Hola..-dijo candy entrando en la oficina algo nerviosa ,ya que archie no solía llamarla a su oficina-Me querías para algo?

-Eh ..si yo quería.. -no lo dejó terminar

-Mira, si es por la copia que caitlin y yo sacamos con tu impresora yo le dije que era mala idea pero...

-Qué!?...¿impresora?-candy seguía hablando-noo..candy-ella escuchó-Lo que quería preguntarte no tiene que ver con la oficina

-Ah no?-contestó confusa,tomando asiento

-no-dijo archie divertido

-Entonces de qué querías hablar?

-De ...Annie-respondió archie con una sonrisa,se nota que le gustaba

-Ah..annie,si dime

-Pues yo quiero saber que le gusta digo...quería invitarla a cenar

-Ah...que bueno archie-dijo palmeándole el hombro-Pues a Annie le gusta las ...

Candy le dijo a Archie todo lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba a la pelinegra,no le contó de los últimos "noviazgos" que había tenido, eso se lo dejaría a ella

Iba de caminó a su oficina pero,se paró en seco al ver a alguien caminando por la calle

-¡No puede ser!- pensó candy asombrada abriendo los ojos como platos- pero qué hace él aquí?...

 **Flashback**

 _Hace nueve meses..._

 _Candy_ _tenía una relación de_ ya _casi un año con Jason Humphrey. Un chico Alto ,apuesto de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, de ojos guepardos...un poco musculoso con una sonrisa que enamoró a candy por completo_

 _Había entregado todo su amor hacía el..tanto que llegaron a vivir juntos, candy era muy feliz, según ella estaba con un hombre que la amaba_

 _Pero un día, todo el mundo de candy se derrumbó solo por una conversación que escuchó por accidente_

 _Candy iba a entrando al apartamento que compartia con jason,la puerta estaba entre abierta...iba a entrar pero escuchó a su novio hablando por teléfono_

 _-No nena, no voy a poder esta noche-escuchó que le decía a una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono_

 _Candy había escuchado bien...qué no iba a poder esta noche?..jason estaba hablando con otra chica!?_

 _-No será hoy muñeca...quedé de ver películas con candy ..lo usual-Candy se llevó las dos manos a la boca por la impresión..No quería creerlo...Esto_ _era lo que ella estaba_ _pensando?_

 _-Si, yo también quiero repetir lo que pasó el sabado-se escuchó decir él con voz muy cariñosa.._

 _El sabado!?..me había dicho que estuvo con sus amigos del trabajo...-pensaba candy mientras seguía escuchando_

- _Bueno..hablamos después Susy..candy no debe tardar en llegar-En ese momento candy no podía estar más sorprendida...Si creía haber escuchado bien,esperaba que no...había oído susy y la única susy que sabía su novio conocía no era otra más que su prima Susana... a la cual los dos llamaban así_

 _No se hizo esperar más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ,estaba devastada...si la habían engañado podría ser...una chica que conoció en un bar ...una vecina talvez, pero su prima!!_

 _Enserio!?_

 _No lo soportó más y haciendo el menor ruido posible se alejo de la puerta de su apartamento y se fue hacia el baño del lobby...entró a uno de los retretes y se sentó,luego sin más se puso a llorar como una niña_

 _Después de haber llorado un buen rato y preguntarse que había hecho mal, candy se lavo la cara y se maquillo un poco para que no se notará su estado. Salió del baño y subió al apartamento, entró y vió a jason_ ,

C _on un tazón de palomitas sentado en el sofá encendiendo la televisión,al verla se paró de allí para saludarla_

 _-Hola Amor-dijo dandole un beso con la mayor de las sonrisas,y como lo hace..se preguntaba candy, Tener esa sonrisa radiante como si nada estuviera pasando_

 _-Hola-le dijo candy fingiendo una sonrisa_

 _-Bien, prepararé más palomitas, tu ve buscando la película-y así lo hizo,la noche de películas transcurrió de lo mas normal.Candy había decidido no decir nada,todavía. Honestamente no quería ni verlo a la cara pero...ya lidiaría con eso después_

 _Al día siguiente el cual era sábado,jason se había ido temprano como de costumbre ya que tomaba un curso esos días. Candy no le comentó nada como había pensado pero ya no estaba segura de ello... ya que cuando durmió junto a el la noche anterior, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar_ _y de decirle lo que pensaba, reclamarle como había sido capaz de engañarla_

 _Lo había decidido, se iba a ir no quería hacer las cosas más dificiles. Hizo sus valijas y le dejó una carta a jason explicándole que para ella su relación no funcionaba más,diciendole que no la llamara ni la buscara y así, se marchó de allí_

 _Fue a casa de Annie ya que no le quedaban muchas opciones que digamos, el otro lugar al que podía ir era con su hermano, Anthony y asumió que en cuanto le dijera lo sucedido este iba a querer matar a jason y no quería tener que ver más nada con él_

 _Cuandó llegó al apartamento de su amiga se echó en sus brazos como un mar de lágrimas le contó todo el asunto, Annie llamó a patty ese día y ambas la consolaron y le dijeron que se olvidara de jason y siguiera adelante... y así lo hizo, después de lo sucedido con su novio decidió olvidarse del amor_

 _Los meses pasaron y decidió mudarse con Annie... Para su suerte consiguió su trabajo actual y ahora lo consideraba superado. Pero no había vuelto a verlo,hasta ahora..._

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿jason?-murmuró candy,la figura se voltió y efectivamente era él...Candy estaba en shook

-Candy?-una voz conocida la llamó pero ella no salió de su estado

-Candy!?-esta vez si escuchó y se volteó y al hacerlo se encontró con terry mirándola con una mano en su hombro

-Estás bien?-le preguntó retirando su mano

-S..s..si yo...me quedé pensando y wuuu-hizo un ademán con la mano-se me fue el tiempo-le dijo sonriendo

-Ah bueno,como te vi perdida pensé que te pasaba algo-dijo poniéndo las manos en sus bolsillos

-No,no... estoy Bien,gracias-Dijo candy sonriéndole

-Bueno menos mal-se hizo un silencio-vas al gym?-prenguntó terry

-Ah..puede ser...Bueno yo debo ir a trabajar

-Si...claro,yo también-candy se alejo nerviosa y terry miró por la ventana para ver a quién miraba candy,Vió a un chico marchándose del lugar,solo logró verle la espalda

-Ya averiguaré de ti después-dijo terry dándole una último vistazo y marchándose de allí,hacia a su oficina

Al llegar a esta se encontró con una caja en su escritorio

-Qué es eso?-preguntó terry dirigiendole una mirada a su secretaria

-El que se está encargando de su mudanza la trajo hace unas horas,pregunta que piensa hacer con ella-le dijo ella

-Voy a revisar que tiene primero

-Me hace saber señor-dice retirándose después de que terry le asintiera

Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a revisar la caja,había fotos de él y su familia cuando niño...una gorra de su equipo favorito cuando estaba en la escuela...y algo le llamo la antención...una fotografía al fondo de la caja, la tomo y cuando la vió paro en seco.

-Qué hace esto aquí?-se preguntaba terry sorprendido,Era una foto de él abrazando por detrás a una chica de tez algo bronceada, cabello castaño claro lacio, rizado en las puntas,por los hombros...ojos de un gris profundo,de linda figura y con hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía,muy hermosa sin duda...ambos abrazados en lo que parecía ser la playa-pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguna foto tuya-dijo reclinándose en su silla y mirando a la chica con un dejo de tristeza...recordandola

 **Flashback**

 _Ya iba a cumplir dos años de relación con Amy Edwards una chica dulce que había conocido en una actividad de negocios su padre había participado y se chocó con ella,cuandó la conoció le agrado y unos meses más tarde descubrió que se había enamorado de ella_

 _Llevarón una relación solida,con alguno que otros desacuerdos pero sólida. Sin dudas terry se había enamorado hasta la médula, a la primera que amó y tanto que un día decidió ir a una joyería y comprar un anillo de compromiso_

 _Le había dicho a Amy que fueran a cenar,tenía el corazón en la boca...estaba muy nervioso le iba a pedir matrimonio a la mujer que amaba. Cenaban tranquila mente cuando terry tomo la palabra alzando su copa_

 _-brindemos-dijo él_

 _-Mmm...algo en especial-le preguntó ella sonriéndo_

 _-De hecho si, brindo por..nosotros,por ti que eres una mujer maravillosa y la más buena que eh conocido y todo este tiempo contigo ha sido el mejor-tomó su mano-quiero que sepas que te amo... y no me imagino sin ti_

 _-Yo tampoco,mi amor-respondió ella apretando su mano,chocaron sus copas y bebieron del champane_

 _-Ven conmigo-le dijo terry parándose de la mesa y tomandola de la mano_

 _-A dónde vamos-preguntó ella riendo y siguiendolo_

 _-Ya verás-terry llegó hasta un balcón privado-cierra los ojos-ella lo hizo y entraron al balcón,la guio hasta la orilla donde se veía una linda vista_

 _-Abrelos-Ella al abrirlos se iluminaron sus ojos, era una vista hermosa de Nueva York_

 _-Es hermoso-dijo ella_

 _-Así es -respondió él-Y por eso ante este hermoso paisaje, yo... quiero preguntarte algo_

 _-Qué cosa?-preguntó mirándolo_

 _El sin más... se arrodilló ante ella ,sacándo una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y abriéndola dejando ver un anillo de un precioso diamante_

 _-Amy Elizabeth Edwards-ella tenía ambas manos en la boca de la sorpresa - ¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

 _Amy seguía paralisada_ , _no se_ _movía, luego unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y se arrodilló junto él_

 _-Terry...-susurró ella mirándolo con tristeza_

 _-Amy?...-le dijo terry,ambos seguían arrodillados en el suelo_

 _-Yo...no..-intentaba decir ella-no estoy lista para esto-tomó su mano y cerró la cajita_

 _-P..pero tu no me amas?-le preguntó terry sintiéndo como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos_

 _-Yo..yo si te amo,pero..no estoy lista para el matrimonio-explicó ella tomando sus manos_

 _-Pero, puedes estarlo-decía el triste-Si estamos juntos seremos felices_

 _-Terry yo.._

 _-Si nos amamos no importa nada-dijo mientras ambos se levantaban_

 _-Terry...yo no quiero casarme ahora..yo_

 _-Si me amaras al menos lo intentarías_

 _-yo si te amo_ pero..

 _-Creo que no, porque creeme si tuvieras ese anillo en tu dedo si me amaras-terry tambien tenía unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

 _-No entiendes.._

 _-Lo que no entiendo es como pude creer que me querías_

 _-Por favor..._

 _-No, yo..creo que...ya terminamos no_

 _-Veo que es así-dijo reprimiendo un sollozo-yo no puedo estar con alguien que no puede aceptar...que todavía no es tiempo.._

 _-Si verdaderamente amas a una persona... pueden dar ese paso cuando sea y ...nada importa porque.. Se_ aman-y _terry se limpió las lagrimas y se apoyó en el balcón viendo el horizonte_

 _Y así dieron por terminada su relación terry dejó a amy en su casa y no hablaron más de lo que pasó ni de ellos_

 _Terry al llegar a su hogar ese día lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un trago y después otro ...y más,ahogó su pena en el alcohol y luego se puso a llorar, llorar por rabia..tristeza..muchas emociones mezcladas para el, el amor de su vida le había negado que se casaran y no pudo más,se deshizode todas sus las fotos de ella no la quería ver,le había roto el_ corazón, _su madre lo apoyó y le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse pero terry no la siguió mucho_

 _A las semanas siguientes se iba a bares para ahogar sus penas, tomaba todo con poca importancia y se la pasaba de mujer en mujer y así duro un buen tiempo hasta que su padre le abrió los ojos y le aconsejó que dejara este hábito y después de sus dudas aceptó y era el hombre de hoy en día_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Terry dejó salir un suspiro

Después de recordar su pasado terry tomó la foto y la colocó en el cajón más bajo de su escritorio. Llamó a su secretaria

-Dile al encargado que lleve la caja a mi apartamento

-Si señor -Ella la sacó de ahí y terry continuo trabajando y el día siguio su curso como normalmente, todos siguieron con su trabajo.

Cuando ya había llegado el miércoles,Otro día normal más en las empresas Grand, terry firmaba unos papeles cuando su secretaria le avisó

-Señor, su madre llamó y dice que está tarde para su cena

-Qué cena?-dijo terry firmando un documento

-Recuerde que hoy es miércoles

-Y...?-seguía concentrado con sus papeles

-Y...hoy llega su..-no la dejó terminar

-Hermano...-completo terry dejando los papeles-diablos! Lo olvidé por completo-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revisando la hora en su reloj. Se paró de su silla y tomó su saco

-Cierra la puerta por mi, gracias!

Terry se marchó, estaba apurado su madre lo mataría por estar tarde, iba corriendo para que la puerta del ascensor no se cerrara

-Detenganla!-dijo poniéndo su mano y este se detuvo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a cierta rubia adentro

-Hola!-le dijo, le alegraba verla-Como has estado?

-Hola!-respondió candy-bien, ya sabes...

-saliendo tarde?

-Si, se me fue la hora..

-A mi también, con tanto trabajo

-Ah si es,en estas temporadas todo se acumula, eh estado saliendo tarde y me tengo que ir rápido porque ya es tardísimo-dijo ella

-Si, yo justamente salí tan apresurado porque estoy tarde para una cena...

Una cena? ..como,una cita? Se preguntaba candy

-familiar-aclaró terry, y candy sintió alivio?, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

-Bueno pues que te valla bien en tu cena- dijo candy despidiéndose

-si gracias!-ten una buena noche...

-Nos vemos

-Adiós-ver a candy de algún modo le había hecho bien antes de irse, buscó su auto se montó en este y salió ah toda velocidad a casa de sus padres

En la mansión Grandchester una Eleonor se encontraba desesperada por qué su hijo no llegaba

-Pero dónde esta!?. le dije que no llegara tarde-decía eleonor exaltada

-Cariño tranquila,A lo mejor ya esta cerca-Le decía Richard defendiéndo a terry

-Tendría que estar aquí para cuando Albert llegara y llegó hace media hora...

-Respira un poco, tiene que estar...-fue interrumpido por la bocina de un auto,terry había llegado a la propiedad,se bajó de su auto y saludo a sus padres

-Hola mamá-decía terry con sonrisa de inocente y dándole un abrazo a ambos padres

-Ay terry, no te hagas el que no sabe eh?...estas tarde-le reprochó eleonor en cuanto se separó de él

\- Ya te dije que estas hermosa esta noche-la halagó terry para que se le pasara el enojo

-Ay gracias hijo... Oye! no me cambies de tema

-Bueno.. Donde está el enojón-preguntó terry mirando a su padre pero alguien le tocó el hombro

-Aquí estoy y no soy enojón-Le dijo Albert

encarándolo y sonriéndole,un hombre de cabellera rubia, Alto de ojos azul cielo de unos 28 años. Terry al verlo se rió y le dió un abrazo

-Que bueno verte hermano-dijo terry separándose de él

-Lo mismo digo terry-respondió Albert y la familia se fue al comedor a cenar. Todos sentados en el comedor comiendo animadamente..

-Y como va todo terry, el trabajo, los amigos...-preguntó Albert

-Todo bien-respondió terry-pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, que hay contigo..

-Que hay conmigo..?jeje nada, -dijo riéndose-misma rutina en el hospital, me cambié de apartamento,sigo soltero

-Mm..vengo que no a cambiado mucho..

\- lo sé,bueno ya hablamos de mi ahora contigo...alguna novia-dijo Albert pícaramente dándole un codazo a terry

-Touché..-Ambos rieron-No,no lo creo

-Pero si hay una chica-interfirió Richard y terry lo miro asesino

-En verdad!?-dijo albert mirándolo-te lo tenías bien guardadito eh?...

-No estamos saliendo

-Con que si la hay entonces..-dijo Albert con cara de "te tengo" rió-Mm..quién es mi cuñada esta vez..

-Ves mamá..-eleonor lo miró interrogante-insoportable..-dijo terry señalando a albert,y este lo tomo del cuello y lo despeinó y así entre risas y comentarios la familia grandchester siguió su cena

Al día siguiente en las empresas..Candy caminaba por el pasillo para hacer unas copias y vió al castaño pasando por su lado

-Hola terry!- lo saludó ella

-Ah..hola candy!-le sonrió este

-Como te fue en tu cena anoche?

-Ah todo bien..fue bueno compartir en familia-le dijo sonriéndo, terry quería hablar con candy de lo que pasó aquel día de su casi beso..quería saber si ella también pensaba en eso

-Y tu...-terry fue interrumpido

-Hey!..Aquí estas, te estaba buscando le dijo Albert poniéndo una mano en su hombro,candy al verlo se sorprendió

-Pues aquí estaba-dijo terry fulminandolo con la mirada por interrumpirlo,luego miró a candy-Oye el es mi hermano...

-Albert!-completó candy dándole un abrazo y este correspondió

-Candy!-dijo albert-Qué bueno verte..-terry los fulminaba con la mirada a Ambos "Qué rayos pasa aquí " pensaba este

-Ah..lo siento..ustedes se conocen?-preguntó señalando a ambos

Candy y Albert y se miraron...

Continuará

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola chicas!

Así es, estoy viva..después de tanto pero qué les digo..jeje

Les gustó el capítulo?dejenme saber en los reviews..en este pudimos ver el pasado amoroso de candy y terry

...habrán superado a sus ex..Candy y Albert se conocen?..cómo?...ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap..

Besos!


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

Capítulo 5 : Sentimientos Encontrados

-Ah...lo siento..ustedes se conocen?-preguntó señalando a ambos

Candy y Albert se miraron..

-Ah...Sí,nos conocemos hace un tiempo -dijo candy con una sonrisa y albert le correspondió de igual manera

-Así es...La conocí cuando atendí a su madre por una reacción alérgica a unas pastillas, en el hospital donde solía trabajar-ya que Albert es médico

-Sí, y todavía te agradezco por eso Albert-Dijo candy tomando su mano y apretándola entre las de ella-En serio,gracias!

Terry miraba perplejo la escena, Porqué candy tomaba su mano?..por qué Albert le devolvía la sonrísas?, se preguntaba el castaño...ya no lo soportó más, así que interrumpió la escena

-Así que..bueno,..y tu mamá esta bien candy?-preguntó terry

-Ah..si,muy bien-le respondió-gracias a tu hermano tuvo una recuperación más rápida-dijo mirándolo

-Ah, que va... no es para tanto-dijo Albert restándo importancia

-Claro que si-le dijo poniéndo la mano en su hombro,y Ambos reían...Terry al ver esta escena apretó la madíbula y forzó una sonrisa

-Ah..-suspiró Candy -,Terry que coincidencia, que bien que tengas hermano,no sabía...

-Ah,pues si..si lo tengo-dijo mirándo a Albert quien seguía aun cerca de candy,demasiado para su gusto

-Que suerte tienes de tenerlo a él,ojala el mio fuera así-dijo riéndo

-Si,claro el mejor de todas-dijo soriéndo empleando un tono un poco sarcástico-Oye, eh..albert si querías hablar vamos a mi oficina-dijo pasándo su mano por la nuca incómodo

\- Ah de acuerdo...Bueno,candy un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo acercándoce a abrazarla

-Igualmente-dijo correspondiendo,y se separáron

-Candy, Eh..nos vemos al rato-le dijo terry mirándola, hubiera querido hablar con ella pero ya lo haría después

-Si,si... suena bien,-dijo mirándolo también con la misma expresión que había en sus ojos -Adiós- dijo despidiéndose de Ambos encaminándose por el pasillo con sus copias,mientras terry guiaba a Albert a su oficina

Ya en la oficina de terry...

Después de entrar y sentarse en su silla, terry miro a Albert, después sacó y encendió su lap top

-Ah..-Albert suspiró-candy sigue igual que cuando la conocí

-Mm..que bien,debió estar radiante cuando la conocíste-dijo Terry en un tono un poco frustrado y poniéndo atención a su computadora y empezando a teclear

-¿Terry te pasa algo?-le preguntó albert al verlo con el ceño fruncido

-No,no...estoy "perfecto"-respondió en el mismo tono resaltando la última palabra

-Ok...-dijo albert mirándolo dudoso y luego se le ocurrió algo, sonrió y dijo-Mm..bueno,si me disculpas voy a la oficina de Candy a besarla apasionadamente ya que no pude cuando estabas con nosotros-poniéndose de pie y haciendo como que iba a abrir la puerta

-Si como quieras...espera¿¡QUE!?-dijo Terry abriendo los ojos como platos y esta vez mirándolo a la cara,pero Albert empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Qué es tan gracioso!?-dijo terry serio cruzandose de brazos

-ah...-decía albert mientras recuperaba el aliento y tomaba asiento-¡Ay!,creí que era mi imaginación,pero veo que estaba en lo cierto-le dijo sonriéndo-deberías verte

-¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Terry entre confundido y nervioso-¿Verme cómo?

-Verte como hermano!?..pues celoso-dijo riendo

-¿¡Yo!?...¿celoso?-ahora el que reía era Terry-¿¡qué dices!?..si candy y yo solo somos amigos..

-Ah sí... entonces ¿Por qué tenías cara de querer molerme a golpes cuando la abrace!?...

Terry seguía serio...su hermano tenía un punto y en verdad que no lo quería admitir pero,quiza si llegó a sentirse celoso por Candy, aunque sea un poco, se repetía este...

-Pues...-iba a decir pero Albert habló

-Entonces...no piensas admitirlo?-preguntó este

-Que estaba celoso?-dijo el castaño incrédulo

-No eso ya me es más que claro-dijo Albert y Terry rodó los ojos-pregunto si no piensas admitir que te gusta Candy...-terry se quedó callado y después dijo

-Bueno...y qué si me gusta?-dijo desafiante,volviendo a poner atención a su laptop

-Nada,eso está más que bien-dijo parándose del asiento y yendo hacia terry-me alegra que pienses en ella de esa manera,es una linda y buena chica

Terry dejó el aparato y miró a Albert,este puso la mano en su hombro

-Si,ella es muy buena...por lo que tengo de conocerla es...increíble-dijo suspirándo con una sonrísa recordando a la rubia

Albert satisfecho volvió a sentarse y le dijo-Estoy seguro de que ella tambien siente algo por tí

-De veras lo crees?-decía Terry con ojos ilusionados

-oh si...-dijo el rubio,hubo un silencio

-Bueno,suficiente-dijo parándose de su silla hacia el mini bar de la oficina,agarrando un botella de whiskey-Hay que ponernos al día...

Y así rubio y castaño compartieron un rato agradable hablando de sus vidas en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto

Mientras que al otro lado de ese mismo piso una rubia pensaba en su oficina

-Candy?-le preguntó Caitlin desconcentrandola

-Si?-preguntó ella desviando la vista de su computadora

-Tienes las copias que hablamos hace rato?

-Si, aquí estan-dijo entregándolas

-gracias..-le respondió la castaña

-hablando de copias..-dijo Alison rodando su silla volteándose a ver a ambas chicas-Candy...con quien estabas tan cariñosa cuando fuiste por ellas -dijo mirándo a candy algo pícara

-¿Yo?..cariñosa con quién?-dijo candy algo sonrojada

-Si, iba a buscarte y te ví abrazada y hablando muy animadamente con un rubio candente-dijo alzando las cejas

-¿¡Albert!?-dijo sorprendida

-Con que si lo conoces-dijo esta vez Caitlin

-Ah..si, lo conozco pero no es lo que ustedes creen...es un buen amigo

-Lo de bueno no te lo niego-comentó Alison recordandolo y Candy y Caitlin se miraron, luego a Alison y se echaron a reír

-Bueno pero,aun así...no es que no sepamos otras cosas-dijo caitlin

-Si-dijo alison-hemos escuchado que tu y el señor grandchester son muy unidos-dijo sonriénte

-Hasta saliendo juntos y toda la cosa-agregó cait-Así que, que te traes,ah?

-De qué hablan?...Terry es mi amigo-dijo candy mirando sus uñas

-Pues...bastante confianza le tienes si hasta lo llamas por su nombre

-Bueno...el tambien me llama Candy,creo que si tenemos confianza-dijo moridiéndose el labio-pero de amigos-aclaró al instante

-Ah si-dijeron ambas chicas sonrientes

-Ya basta ustedes dos!-dijo candy algo avergonzada y sonriente -Que en este mundo,un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos!-dijo exaltada y un poco divertida

-No si el hombre es un modelo de revista-respondió alison

-Si y vaya que si lo es!...

-¡Ay!,chicas podemos cambiar de tema-dijo riendo ,acomodándose en su silla y tecleando algo en la computadora-Primero son mis amigas en casa y ahora ustedes...me siento algo, presionada

-Nadie te está presionando-dijo alison restando importancia y Candy la miró incrédula-bueno...quiza un poco-ella sonrió

-Bueno, pero aún así...te traes algo con el señor grandchester?-dijo alzando la ceja pícaramente

-Pues,no hay nada...ya les dije somos amigos!-dijo alzando los brazos

-Bien,son amigos...pero no sientes nada por él?-preguntó esta vez alison,candy detuvo lo que hacía y miró a ambas chicas,ellas esperaban expectantes...

-Como no voy a sentir nada!?...en este tiempo de conocerlo,yo...creo que...-no pudo decir más fue callada por la puerta de la oficina abriendose y ellas volviendo a sus puestos

-buenas señoritas...-dijo un pelinegro entrando en el espacio

-Hola Logan-saludó la ojiverde algo aliviada de que fuera el y no el supervisor

-Y...que tanto hablaban ustedes?

-¡Nada!-dijeron las tres al unísono

-¡Esta bien!...no me digan-dijo este dirigiéndose a candy-mira,aquí está lo que me pediste-extendiéndole un folder amarillo

-Ah,gracias...-respondió Candy y este le sonrió embelesado y las chicas no perdieron detalle de este gesto, sobretodo Caitlin...

-Bueno...yo me voy- dijo él ojiazul en Caminó a la puerta-Adiós chicas-se despidió saliendo...

-No creas que te salvaste,ya nos contarás-le dijo Alison.Candy dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió volviendo al trabajo

Entre trabajo pasó toda la tarde para nuestra rubia. Ya después de salir del trabajo se encontraba en casa...

-¡Annie!-llamó la rubia dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina-Ya llegué!...-Al esta no dar ninguna señal candy fue a buscarla-¿Annie?-iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación pero esta fue abierta por la pelinegra

-Candy...hola,llegaste temprano-dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-hola...-candy vió que estaba algo despeinada y nerviosa-estas bien?

-ah...si,si solo que hace calor aquí-dijo y se recogió el cabello-pero y como te fue...

-Ah bien,pero no sabes-dijo suspirando y sentandose en el sofa

-Que pasó?-le preguntó Annie y se sentó a su lado

-Adivina con quién me encontré hoy el trabajo-annie la miró expentante para que continuara

-A Albert...

-Que!?-Annie ya sabía que estos se conocían,Candy le había contado, e incluso pensó que podía llegar a ser un pretendiente

-Aja,y adivina que...¡es el hermano de Terry!

-¡Doble Qué!-exclamó tirandole un cojín y ella rió-y cómo?...no reconociste los apellidos?

-Es que conocí a Albert por su segundo apellido,Baker

-Ah,con razón..

-Si,ya te debes imaginar...

Se escuchó un ruido desde el cuarto de Annie...

-Qué fue eso?-preguntó candy

-Eh..no lo se-dijo la morena algo nerviosa-Debe ser una caja que se cayó,estaba organizando...

-Ah,en serio!?-preguntó la rubia incrédula ya que Annie no era muy atenta en cuanto a esas cosas

-Eh..¡Si!,no tenía nada que hacer así que...-sonrió ella

-Que bien!,quieres que te ayude?-dijo dirijiendose a la puerta

-¡No!-Candy la miró confundida-Digo no,no te molestes...ya continuaré después

-De Acuerdo-dijo Candy rindiéndose,la pelinegra rió

-Mm...iremos al gimnasio?-preguntó la ojiazul

-Ah,no se estoy algo cansada-respondió candy dejandose caer en el sofa

-¡Oh vamos!,Dicen que hay una sorpresa!

-¿Sorpresa?,Qué cosa?

-No lo sabrás si no te paras de ahí y vienes!

-Pero...-trató de replicar

-Candy...

-¡Ay de acuerdo ya voy!-exclamó riéndo y se paró para alistarse

-¡No tardes!

-¡Haré lo que pueda!-le respondió cerrando la puerta de su cuarto,Annie hizo lo mismo

Ya en su habitacion silenciosamente abrió la puerta del closet dejando ver a un aliviado Archie salir

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

-Ni lo digas-dijo Annie envolviendo sus sus brazos en su cuello

 **Flash back**

 _Annie no tenía mucho que hacer estaba en el apartamento entretenida con una serie y de pronto en el timbre sonó_

 _-¿Quien será?-se preguntó,se levantó y fue a revisar. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió_

 _-Archie...-dijo sonriénte-No sabía que venías_

 _-Qué?,no puedo venir a ver a mi novia-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

 _-Claro que puedes-respondió besándolo en los labios.Lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron ambos en el sillón_

 _El día anterior Archie la había invitado a cenar, se la pasaron charlando,riendo y bromeando pero al final fueron a un lugar apartado y se dijeron lo que sentían,y descubrieron que se gustaban...así que decidiéron empezar una_ relación. _Annie había llegado tarde,entonces no tuvo tiempo de contarle a Candy ,intentó hacerlo en la mañana pero para cuando se despertó la rubia ya se había marchado al trabajo..._

 _-Ahora vuelvo-dijo annie y se fue a su cuarto,al terminar Archie la sorprendió_

 _-¡Boo!_

 _-¡Ah!-el castaño se empezo a reír-¡Archiee!-le reprochó la pelinegra_

 _-Tranquila solo fue un pequeño susto..._

 _-¿¡Un pequeño susto!?_

 _-Vamos...no te enojes-dijo tomandola entre sus brazos pero ella no correspondió-con que es así..._

 _-Qué haces?..._

 _-Haciendo que se te quite el enojo_

 _-Que vas a..Jajjajajaja-empezó a reírse sin más,Archie le estaba haciendo cosquillas_

 _-Ya pa...jajajjajajajaja...basta..-intentó liberarse la ojiazul,Annie termino cediendo y lo besó en los labios para que parara,todavía riendo terminaron encima de la cama_

 _-Ya no estas enojada,muñeca?_

 _-tu que crees-le sonrió y se volvieron a besar,se notaba que había amor en el aire sobretodo cuando los besos fueron subiendo de tono. Pero entonces..._

 _-¡Annie!-escuchó la voz de candy -¡Ya llegué!.._

 _-Mm...-exclamó Annie rompiendo el beso-Ay no..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el castaño confundido_

 _-Es Candy...ya llegó-dijo apartándose_

 _-Y..._

 _-No puede encontrarte aquí-él iba a protestar pero ella le dijo-Meteté en el closet_

 _-Ya voy..-Annie lo acomodó en el closet y abrió la puerta encontrándose a la rubia con la mano en la perilla..._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Pero tienes que irte,candy estuvo a punto de verte

-Y...por qué no?

-Porque mis otras relaciones han ido demasiado rápido y le prometí que esta vez sería diferente

-Mm...pero no hicimos nada-Dijo sonriénte

-Jaja,Ya se tontito pero que crees que pensará ella...

-Que estabas solita -besó su mejilla-y tu novio decidió venir a acompañarte-Ella sonrió

-Es que...no le eh dicho que estamos juntos

-Qué?...pensé que ya lo sabía

-Cómo lo va a saber si tenemos como 24 horas-dijo riéndo-Si Apenas me lo pediste ayer

-Mm...bueno,pero ya te dije que han sido las mejores 24 horas

-jajaja-lo besó-las mias también...pero ya,Tengo que arreglarme...

-Tú espera aquí hasta que nos vayamos,dejare la llave debajo de la alfombra para que cuando salgas cierres la puerta-le dijo ya lista

-Ok...y a dónde van?

-Al gym-respondió amarrándose los tennis

-¡Rayos!-exclamó-creo que Terry me dijo que iríamos también,lo había olvidado...

-Bueno...-dijo tomando su tapete de Yoga-entonces dejame irme...nos vemos allá-le sonrió y salió de la habitación

Mientras que a unas cuadras de allí,en un Porsche Boxster negro ...

 _Hola soy Archie y en estos momentos no puedo contestarte.._

-¡otra vez el buzón!-gruño un castaño ya exasperado-donde te metíste Archie...

Terry tenía buen rato esperándolo,le había dicho que iban a ir temprano a hacer ejercicio porque harían una actividad en el gimnasio

Dejó salir un suspiro...-Hasta aquí llegue...- puso en marcha su auto y se marchó

Mientras...Annie y Candy iban llegando al gimnasio

-Ya quiero ver que tienen para decir!-dijo Annie emocionada dejando su bolso en el locker

-Ey si,pero hay que esperar a pa...

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó la castaña haciendo su entrada

-¡Ay Patty! que bueno que llegas, ahora vengan-dijo tomándolas de las manos y arrastrándolas a las máquinas

Calentaron un poco para después esperar a la gran sorpresa. Mientras por la puerta cruzaba un cansado Archie...dejó su mochila a un lado para luego con la vista comenzar a buscar al castaño,cuando logró divizarlo a lo lejos fue hacia el

-¡hey!-lo llamó pero este no escuchó-¡Terry!...

-¡Oh!-exclamó al verlo-Pero mira quién apareció

-Te estaba buscando-dijo Archie recuperando el aliento -Por qué no me esperaste para venir contigo?

\- ¡Yo!?¡Estas bromeando!... Te esperé por una hora

-Bueno,pero yo...

-te llamé veinte veces al teléfono Archie,donde estabas metído?-le preguntó con reproche

-Yo...-fue interrumpido

-Hola ustedes-saludó Annie

-Hola!-dijeron al unísono uno mas animado que otro...

-También llegaron temprano,ah..

-Si,pues...al menos yo-dijo terry dándole una mirada de reojo a Archie-Porque él...

-Archie lo calló dándole un codazo-Y dónde están las otras..

-Ah,deben estar por llegar...-y en ese momento la rubia apareció junto con Patty

-Hola..-dijo candy

-Hola-le respondió sonriéndo-Can...-no pudo terminar

Y en esto un hombre con traje deportivo que parecía ser el encargado,se subió a una silla para Llamar la atención de las personas

-Si me permiten su atención por favor...Damas y Caballeros-les dijo a todos-Primero que nada,Como están todos..

-Bien...-respondieron la mayoría de los presentes

-Me alegro,Como ya sabrán...se supone que hoy tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes...

-Siiii-se escucharon los gritos emocionados

-Bueno,es algo que la Gran mayoría ansiaba y que el gimnasio nescesitaba...

-¿¡Qué es!?-Preguntaron

-Pues me complace anunciarles que el gimnasio tendrá...-Todos esperaban-¡un instructor de zumba!-dijo con entusiasmo y todos los demás aplaudian y celebraban ya que era algo muy pedido por el público.

-Y aquí se los presento,Nadie más y nada menos que... Michael Derik -Aplaudiéron

Y apareció un chico con pantalones de ejercicio y una franela amarilla,de un cuerpo bien trabajado y por si fuera poco muy apuesto, De pelo corto y castaño...dejándo al público femenino muy entusiasmado

-Hola a todos,Cómo están?...Como ya les dijo Phillip voy a ser su intructor,y espero que vayan a disfrutar esto tánto como yo...Antes de comenzar quisiera introducir a mis acomopañantes-Dijo dejando pasar a dos chicas parecidas, de un cuerpo bien trabajado en sosténes deportivos y licras,con tennis,que dejaron a la mayoría sonriéntes

-Ellas son Lisa -Ella saludó-Y Lenna...y estarán tanto acompañandome como ayudándolos a ustedes,de acuerdo?...Bien,Sin más que decir...¡Vamos a movernos!-y se acomodó en una tarima que había Ahora en el nuevo espacio del lugar,muy amplio...preparándoce para comenzar

-¡Vaya!-dijo Annie-Eso si que no me lo esperaba...

-Me gustó la sorpresa-dijo Patty-ustedes que dicen...

-Si,hace mucho que no hacía este tipo de cosas,me vendrá bien...quiero moverme-dijo Candy riéndo

-Yo también -dijo Annie

-No es mala idea,Y lo de la ayuda no está nada mal-dijo Archie y luego Annie disimuladamente lo fulminó con la mirada-digo,para todos esos que no saben,no?-sonrió nervioso...

Terry rió bajito,Le causó gracia ver a Archie nervioso por la pelinegra,ya que lo notó

-Bueno, veamos que tal esto-dijo Terry

Todos los chicos se colocáron juntos en lo que sería la pista y esperaron a escuchar la música

Cuando comenzó a sonar Zumba de Don Omar y Michael animaba a todos con los brazos para después comenzar con un paso básico de baile

Este ejercicio en realidad era bueno y divertido,Sin duda un muy buen método para bajar de peso. Después de unas quince canciones más,sudor y gritos el evento tomaron un descanso mejor dicho,terminaron...

-¡No puedo con esto!-exclamó Annie dejandose caer y tomando su botella de Agua-No se si esto es bueno... o malo...-decía con la voz entrecortada-Pero estoy cansada

-Ay...,Ahora si que quemé esa Lasagña...-dijo Candy tomándo y Todos riéron,luego comenzaron a recoger sus cosas

-Patty, puedo hablar contigo un segundo..?-le preguntó Stear a la castaña

-Si,claro...Vamos-le dijo y se fueron a un lugar más apartado

-Eh...Annie yo también quiero hablar contigo-le dijo Archie ella asintió y también se fueron dejando a Candy y Terry solos...se quedaron en silencio por un momento,pensaban en que querían decir...

-Oye...-dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego riéron..

-Tú primero -le dijo Terry

-Ah...Bueno no.. yo, es solo que eh estado pensando...en...-Terry la miraba esperando que respondiera pero cuando la miraba con esos ojos, Candy simplemente se desplomaba..-Cuando..Cuando será la reunión con los inversionistas de Luthor Corp..

-Ah..ah,creo que la próxima semana-le dijo Terry sin duda no esperaba que candy le quisiera hablar de trabajo,creyó que quizás estaban pensando en lo mismo pero..Talvéz se equivocó,o al menos eso creía él

-Ah,gracias...es para tener los gráficos listos -le dijo ella desviándo la mirada,y deseándo haberle dicho lo que pensaba realmente

-Bueno,Yo...me voy a las duchas-dijo tomándo sus cosas-Nos vemos-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Nos vemos-se despidió Candy algo desanimada en eso llegaron Annie y Patty y así se dispusieron a irse

Las chicas iban a medio camino a su departamento conversando...

-Ay..chicas-suspiró Annie-Qué día...

-Ni que lo digas,nos dolerá mañana

-Si..-dijo Patty-Oigan...tengo algo que contarles

-Ah si, qué cosa-le dijo la rubia

-Pues ven que Stear me pidió que hablara con él..

-Aja...-dijeron

-Bueno...la cosa es que...

-Ay ya patty deja el misterio...

-¡Me invitó a una cita!-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior..

-Wooow-Gritaron Candy y Annie emocionadas

-Sabía que ese cuatro ojos no tardaría mucho..-dijo Annie,riéron..

-Chicas yo tambien...tengo algo para contar...

-Somos todo oídos..-dijo Candy

-Pues...Resulta que...Archie... Y yo...-la miraban ansiosas

-¡Somos Novios!-concluyó por fin alegre

-Ah!!-exclamó patty emocionada

-Pero Annie,desde cuándo?-dijo candy sonriendo-

-Pues cuando fuí a cenar con él...me lo propuso y yo ¡acepté!

-Pero eso fue..¡Ayer!-exclamó la rubia-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Es que llegaste muy cansada y te fuiste temprano

-Ah...Bueno

-Ya hasta estoy sudando de tanto caminar-dijo patty después de un rato-Candy me prestas tu toalla?

-Si..-dijo buscándola en su bolso pero...paró en seco recordando algo...-¡Ay no! La dejé en el gym

-Ah...-suspiraron las chicas

-Tengo que buscarla..

-Candy seguro que...

-Vayan al apartamento,nos vemos allá-Dijo dándose la vuelta para correr devuelta al gimnasio dejando a Annie con la palabra en la boca

-Quién la entiende...-dijo patty riéndo y resignadas siguieron el camino

Llegó al gimnasio...estaba oscuro, debía estar casi vacío,tan tarde se había hecho?...se preguntó pero continuó dejando el asunto de lado...

Mientras en algún otro lado de allí..

-Ya recogiste todo?-le preguntó Archie a Stear

-Si, Donde está Terry?

-Creo que se fue..lo dejamos hablando con Candy y por allá no está

-Entonces se fue sin decir nada?

-No lo se,ya le hablaré luego...Vámonos se hace tarde

-Tienes razón-le dijo Stear y se marcharon por la puerta trasera

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Candy se dispuso a buscar su toalla, Iba por el pasillo que se suponía la llevaría hacia el área de las máquinas...pero de pronto una puerta a su lado se abrió y Un vapor inundó el lugar,dejando salir a una figura masculina

Con algunas gotas de Agua sobre la piel de su torso ,y una toalla envuélta en la cintura con el cabello aún húmedo,todo fue como en Camara lenta

Cuando Candy pudo enfocar bien se dió cuenta de que ese hombre que parecía haber salido de una revista para hacer sus sueños realidad era...

-Te...terry?-dijo Candy colorada de pies a Cabeza-Qu...qué haces...aquí?-dijo tragándo en seco

-Me estaba dando una ducha..-dijo él, no pudo evitar notar que Candy se sonrojó por su presencia,aunque tenía que admitir que...cualquier mujer lo haría-No...sabía que todavía estabas aquí...-dijo

-Yo, vine a buscar algo,que...que se me olvidó...-dijo tratando de quitar la mirada de Terry,era ella o la temperatura subió algo...

-Ok,...pero,en las duchas?-le preguntó divertido

-Ah?...-exclamó y se volvió a sonrojar-No,no...lo que pasa es que,no se ..me perdí

-Ya veo...-dijo el castaño...se hizo un silencio

-Yo...yo, creo que...tengo que irme-dijo Candy dando un paso para atrás

No sabía qué le hacía creer esto pero...Candy se veía hermosa en la oscuridad,sus ojos brillaban,esos ojos verdes despampanántes en medio de las penumbras...le estaban haciendo efecto y no pudo pensar en otro momento para decirle lo que estaba sintiéndo

-Candy espera..-la llamó y ella se detuvo,zafiros y esmeraldas se encontraron...teniéndo una conección casi instantánea,Terry se fue acercando a ella y, ella no se movía,estaba paralizada...solo podía pensar en que el castaño estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y le dedicaba una mirada profunda

-Te...terry...qué haces?-le preguntó con la respiración algo agitada

-Lo que debí haber hecho hacía un tiempo-dijo él, tomando en sus manos el rostro de la rubia y uniéndo sus labios a los suyos empezando a moverlos suavemente,Al principio Candy se quedó pasmada pero luego correspondió...y llevó sus manos a su cuello...Sin duda estos dos tenían química porque era como si sus labios hubieran sido creados para encontrarse,encajaban como la pieza en un rompecabezas,Profundizaron el beso

Terry la besaba con pasión ella se aferró a él recorriendo con sus manos toda su espalda descubierta...

Terry se separo de ella por falta de aire y la vio a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado

-candy...-dijo pícaro

-di..dime-dijo con la respiracion entre cortada y el corazón a mil por hora

-despierta..-dijo mirándola seriamente,pero luego su voz se tornó muy aguda y..femenina?

-¡Despierta!-Escuchó que le gritaban mientras algo se le tiraba encima en su cama y ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con Annie...

\- Pero qué...-dijo exaltada-¿¡Annie!?..

-Si?-respondió divertida bajándo la almohada con la que iba a pegarle si no se levantaba

-es..estaba dormida?-preguntó candy soñolienta

-¡Si!-respondió la pelinegra-y estas tarde!

-¡Rayos!...-dijo parándose de la cama-Ya voy...

Candy fue a el baño se cepilló los dientes y se iba a meter a bañar,cuando tocó la toalla un deja vu la invadió

-Fue un sueño...-se dijo y sintió estremecerse...pero un sonido en su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos,suspiró y continuó con lo que hacía..

Ya lista se fue a trabajar,al llegar a la empresa tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a su piso correspondiente y mientras subía de pisos se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos y una campanita que le indicaba que había llegado la trajo de vuelta todavía seguía distraída y tanto que al salir del ascensor se chocó con...

-Terry?-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

Continuará...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola chicas!

Estoy de vuelta después de meses pero aquí estoy...

Que piensan,les gustó el cap...lo sé me van a odiar pero había que darle sabor a esto..

Y...Annie y Archie saliendo?celos?...Qué mas veremos?

Dejenmelo en los reviews...

Besos!


	6. Lindas sorpresas

Capítulo 6: Lindas Sorpresas

-Terry?-dijo Candy abriendo los ojos como platos..

-¡Candy!..Hola -la saludó terry

-ho...hola-dijo Candy aún aturdida

-Estas bien?-le preguntó,al verla pasmada

-Si,si...yo ah,es que..Acabo de llegar y...ya sabes, todavía..no me acostumbro estar despierta

-Ya veo...-se le quedó viendo un momento...,la miraba justo como en su sueño,profundamente...mezclando su azul zafiro con el verde esmeralda..haciendo que temblara de pies a cabeza..

-Yo ..ah...trabajo-tartamudeó ella, si se seguían mirando así...probablemente ella se iba a desmayar,pero no podía flaquear, tenía que mostrarse fuerte-Tengo que ir..ah..

-Si...yo tambien debo irme -le dijo sonriéndo algo divertido después de aterrizar en la tierra, -nos vemos..-dijo dándole una última mirada y después entrando en el ascensor

-Adiós..-susurró después que Terry se fue aún parada en el mismo lugar que estaba,Dejó salir un suspiro... para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y cayera al suelo...

Después de cruzar la puerta de esta, se rescostó en ella,cerró sus ojos y suspiró para tranquilizarse..-eso estuvo cerca..-murmuró para si misma creyendo estar sola

-Qué estuvo cerca?..por quién suspiras ..?

-Ahh!!-se asustó Candy abriéndo los ojos de golpe -Lo..logan,me asustaste-le dijo con la mano en su pecho-Cómo estas...?

-Lo siento,Bien..-dijo este soriéndo

-Pero..qué haces aquí?-le preguntó nerviosa

-Ah...Trabajando?-le dijo burlón

-Sabes a que me refiero...

-Esta bien,Yo...nada,solo vine a dejarle un gráfico a caitlin

-Ah..-suspiró,fue a acomodarse en su área de trabajo-voy a arreglar mis cosas...

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo y escaneando cada movimiento suyo...,debía confesar que en lo que tenían de conocerse, En el trabajo,se había deslumbrado...,llegando a tener sentimientos por ella

Como no?..con esa sonrisa dulce, sus hermosos ojos, su alegre personalidad...Pero no le había dicho nada,esperaba ser un poco obvio

Candy al sentir una mirada se volteó y se encontró con logan mirándola, el cual desvió los ojos al verse descubierto..

La rubia le iba a indagar sobre esto,pero alguien entró por la Puerta...

-Ahh,Hola chicos..-dijo una sorprendida Caitlin pasando a la estancia

-¡Hola!-Dijeron casi al unísono...

-Eh..todo bien?-preguntó Caitlin al verlos moverse incómodos

-Si..si,yo acababa de llegar-le dijo Candy volviendo a su escritorio

-Y..yo ya me iba..eh,cait la carpeta gráfica que me dijiste,Está en tu gaveta-dijo respondiéndo su cara de duda,señalando su escritorio...y echándole un vistazo a Candy,salió

La castaña solo miró a Candy y luego se sentó en su escritorio,presentía que algo raro había pasado pero...no se preocuparía por eso ahora

Después de un rato tenso entre las chicas,llegó Alison y aligeró el ambiente..normalizando la mañana...

Cada una iba muy concentrada en sus asuntos,hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió seguir una conversación pendiente...

-Y oye Candy...-le dijo Alison dejando de teclear

-Si..dime-le contestó apartándo la vista de la pantalla de su computador

-Pues...espero que recuerdes que tienes algo pendiente con nosotras-dijo señalandose a ella y a Caitlin

-Ah...que cosa?-le preguntó haciéndose la que no se acordaba ,"Espero que no sea lo que creo"pensó la rubia

-Pues,Del señor Grandchester y tú?-le dijo alzando la cejas pícaronamente haciendo que Candy apartara la mirada algo sonrojada

-Ah,qué?pensabas que te ibas a librar de eso?-le dijo la castaña-Pues no señora,ahora ¡suelte la sopa!-dijo haciendo que esta riéra

-Ay no me hagan esto...ya les había dicho que..

-"Solo somos amigos"..-terminaron las dos por ella y rodando los ojos

-Ya nos sabemos tu frasesita,así que ni pienses que nos vamos a creer eso-le dijo sonriéndo victoriosa a Candy

-Chicas...es complicado...no se,pero si les admito que quizás me guste-Dijo y las chicas le ofrecieron una mirada cómplice...recordó esos bellos ojos azules y todas las veces que se había puesto nerviosa a su alrededor-bueno... ¡me encanta!-lo admitió de una vez

-¡Lo sabía!-dijeron las chicas emocionadas

-Si...pero no creo gustarle de vuelta,saben?-dijo en un tono algo desanimado,ya que para ella Terry no mostraba tanto interés...

-¡Tonterías!-le dijo Alison-El seguro que se siente igual que tu..

-Si...-Apoyó Cait-O acaso te ha dado indicios de lo contrarió?-le preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Bueno..-Candy pensó en todas aquellas veces en las que él le quería hablar y eran interrumpidos el parecía triste de no poder hablarle...pero tambien vino a su mente cuando por fin hablaron y este no le dijo lo que ella esperaba-es complicado...

-últimamente ¡todo es complicado!-se quejó alison-O es que,en serio están confundidos?-le dijo

-Pues...si les soy sincera,yo no estoy confundida-pensó en terry- para nada..-sonrió,las chicas se le quedaron viendo y sonriéron cómplices entre ellas...

-Hasta soñé con él -les dijo Candy con una sonrisa apenada

-Ah si!..y qué soñaste?-le preguntó cait inocentemente haciendo que subieran los colores al rostro de Candy

-Bueno...-tragó

-Uyy pero que imágenes formó tu pequeño cerebro para que te pongas así...-le preguntó la otra rubia sonriénte

-Pues bien,les digo...-se acomodó en su silla-En mi sueño iba a al gimnasio a buscar algo que se me había olvidado.. y no sé como llegué a las duchas...

-Esto va por buen Camino...-comentó pícaramente la castaña

Candy rió por lo bajo- Entonces Terry estaba allí,saliendo de la ducha..- se sonrojó- y nos encontramos...y..

-Y...-la insitáron a seguir

-nos besamos..-Se mordió el labio,tapándose la cara toda roja y solo pudo oír los chillidos de las chicas

-Y luego qué pasó?-le preguntó intrigada Alison

-Me desperté...-dijo Candy con mirada triste

-Por qué no fue real!?-se quejó una

-¡Tenía que pasar!-apoyó la otra y todas se riéron...pero la diversión no les duró mucho ya que escucharon un carraspeo y se detuviéron

-Perdón...interrumpo algo?-preguntó un chico, recostado del marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado..

-Eh...-balbuceo Alison-no..no..adelante

-.. Nescesita algo?-preguntó Caitlin algo dudosa

El chico miró a Candy,como esperándo algo de ella y dijo-y tú..-señalo a la ojiverde-no dirás nada..-solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Candy soriéra y fuera hacia el rubio rápidamente

-¡Anthony!-se lanzó sobre el y lo saludó animadamente con un efusivo abrazo

-También me da gusto verte..-dijo correspondiéndo su abrazo con una sonrisa y después de un momento se separaron

-Pero,qué haces aquí ?-le dijo juntando sus manos

-Tenía tiempo sin verte-le dijo sonriénte -y me dieron unas mini vacaciones,así que dije... Por qué no vengo a ver a mi Leona favorita ..-le dijo burlón

-Te he dicho que no me digas así... -protestó fingiéndo estar molesta y arrugó la naríz en forma de disgusto

-Sabes que te gusta...-le dijo pelliscandole la naríz...después de ese momento,Candy sintió la mirada confundida de sus amigas y se volvió hacia ellas y les dijo

-Ah chicas...él es mi hermano Anthony,tony ellas son mis amigas Caitlin y Alison-dijo señalandolas a Cada una

-Hola chicas, un gusto..-les dijo el rubio

-hola..-saludáron ambas,estrechándole la mano, ya con sus dudas aclaradas-el gusto es nuestro...

-No se ilusionen mucho con él,es un pesado..-les dijo Candy en "susurro" a las chicas lo cual provocó sus risas y anthony le dió un codazo en forma de queja con su comentario y ella rió

-Bueno,creo que debo seguir trabajando..-le dijo candy intentando separarse pero el la detuvo

-hey no,quería invitarte un café para que nos pongamos al día-dijo guiñandole un ojo

-No estoy muy segura de eso,tengo traba..-fue interrumpida

-No Candy ve tranquila,el supervisor no pasa dentro de unas horas..-le dijo Alison con una sonrisa

-Si,hazle caso a la rubia...se ve que sabe lo que dice-dijo Anthony señalándola y esta rió por lo bajo a ver su forma tan relajada de expresarse

-Bueno esta bien..-dijo Candy tomando su cartera y yendo a la puerta-regreso en un rato chicas..

-De acuerdo...nos vemos-respondiéron

Después de que los rubios se marcharon caitlin comentó

-No sabía que Candy tuviera hermano-dijo tecleándo algo..

-Yo si...pero no pensé que tan guapo-dijo mordiéndo la punta de su lápiz,el cual tenía en mano y entrecerrando los ojos, la castaña le dió un ligero golpe

-¿Qué?-se quejó esta por su "maltrato", confundida

-Últimamente todo el mundo te parece guapo,aunque admito que es apuesto...

-suspiro-eso no es cierto,A demás ...Tiene un cuerpaz..-no terminó ya que recibió otro golpe-¡ya para con eso!

-Si te comportas...-dijo parándose de su silla tomándo una caja de la mesa

-Es que...¡ay estoy tan sola!...nescesito un chico ...-le dijo haciendo algo de puchero

-Pues consigue uno...Ve al gimnasio-le aconsejó-he oído que se venden como pan caliénte -dijo guiñandole un ojo y saliéndo de la oficina,Alison solo rió y hecho la cabeza hacia Atrás con un suspiro

Mientras tanto en otro lado de las empresas Grand, Después de salir de su reunión..Terry se encontraba entrando a su oficina, y antes de sentarse en su silla el castaño se dirigió hacia la ventana para disfrutar un momento la vista,cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de una rubia, saliéndo del edificio,enfocó bien y no era nadamás que..

 _-Candy..._ pensó dando un suspiro _\- cuanto quisiera decirte que no paro de pensarte..._

Se le hizo raro que estuviera saliendo,ya que la había visto hace rato,revisó su reloj y no eran más de las 10 de la mañana...miró a hacia afuera otra vez dándose cuenta de que Candy no estaba sola,un chico alto rubio estaba a su lado ahora y comenzaron a caminar del brazo

- _Y este quién es..?_.. -preguntó para si,no sabía que era,pero...ver a Candy con otro le causaba una clase de amargo en el estómago,aunque ...ya había tenido este tipo de sensación antes...¡Ay no!,conocía ese sentimiento...tenía cel..

-Ni lo digas...-le advirtió a su conciencia,si estaba...como estaba,significaba que si es cierto lo que su hermano le había dicho...y eso...en cierta parte se sentía bien,pero aún así estaba algo preocupado por lo pudiera llegar a sentír,no quería revivir sus experiencias

Viendo a Candy irse con ese muchacho y Dejando esos pensamientos de lado,se dispuso a llamar a Archie,tenía un tema que hablar con él

- _si_ _diga_ \- dijo su voz por el teléfono

-Archie,nescesito que pases a mi oficina

- _para qué?.._

-tengo que hablarte

- _sobre qué?..._

-es algo complicado..

- _solo dime..qué cosa?_

-Solo.. ¡ven aquí!

- _Pero si no me dices para que.._

-podrías cerrar la boca y venir de una vez- casi le gritó el castaño ya inrritado

- _esta bien,esta bien...ya voy ..¡Qué pesado!.._ -terry rodó los ojos y cerró la línea,tomando asiento en su silla

Por otro lado de la ciudad,un par de rubios se encontraban sentándose en una mesa de jitters

-bien..-dijo Anthony-ordenaré un americano, tú que quieres?

-Un caramel Machiatto

-Te gusta eso?-preguntó incrédulo

-Si...-dijo haciendose la obvia

\- No entiendo que le ve la gente,Sabe raro..-dijo encaminándose a la barra para ordenar,Candy rodó los ojos, al parecer.. el único que la entendía en este caso era Terry, _terry..._ pensó suspirando,ese castaño que la traía como en el aire,esos ojos zafiros azules como el mar...donde podría perderse,Ultimamente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y más con ese sueño que tuvo-se le subieron los colores al rostro-de tan solo imaginarse en sus Brazos se ponía nerviosa,quizas se estuviera enamorando de él ...pero no tenía miedo de seguir...

pensando en Terry se quedó como mirando al infinito...

Hasta que unos chasquídos la trajeron de vuelta..

-Hola...tierra a Candy- Anthony rió por lo bajo moviéndo su mano frente a los ojos de la rubia y luego le dió su café

-Ahh...gracias..-le dijo con una sonrísa apenada

-Así que...-le dijo con una sonrísa el rubio después de dar un sorbo a su café

-Así que qué ?-le preguntó Candy confusa

-Me vas a decir quién es el dueño de tus pensamientos ahora o te lo guardas para más tarde?-le dijo levantándo sus cejas picarón

Candy se atragantó con su café,comenzando a toser..luego de un momento ya recuperando la respiración le dijo..

-De qué hablas?-le dijo toda roja y "confundida"

-Oh vamos... Me vas a negar que te perdiste pensando en alguien ?

-Yo no pensaba en nadie...Ok?..-dijo tratándo de no pensar en el castaño para no meter la pata y quedarse mirando al infinito como boba-Y si así fuera,igual no te lo diría- le contestó bebiendo de su taza

-Ah sí..y por qué ?

-Yo no husmeo en tu vida...,por qué tu en la mia si?

-porque soy tu hermano y tengo todo el derecho de molestarte -le dijo mostrándo una sonrísa burlona

-tan pesado como siempre...-le dijo haciéndolo reír

-No ya, enserio...sales con alguien?-le preguntó con una mirada sincera

-No...no desde mi último novio..

-Ajá,...sabes?..Al final nunca supe por qué terminaron..-le dijo esta vez con mirada seria

-No nos supimos entender, eso es todo..-dijo ocultándo su mirada...Nunca le dijo sus verdaderas razones,no quizo buscar problemas... sobre todo con lo impulsivo que sabía que era su hermano...no quizo ni imaginar lo que le pudo hacer a jason si le hubiera dicho la verdad, y aún así que lo mereciera ella no era esa clase de persona que buscaba venganza

-Bueno...-suspiró el rubio-igual ese tipo nunca me dió buena espina después de todo..

-Bueno ok...ya dejemos de hablar de eso..-dijo dejando su bebida en la Mesa..

-y háblame de ti...alguna chica..-le dijo esta vez Candy con coquetería

-Osea que ahora me interrogas a mí..

-Sí...-antes de dejarlo contestar..-porque soy tu hermana y tengo todo el derecho de molestarte -le respondió,guiñandole un ojo con una sonrisa victoriosa

-muy graciosa..-le dijo en tono sarcástico mirándola entrecerrando los ojos haciéndola reír y de ahí se quedaron hablando y riéndo por un buen Rato

Por otro lado,en una oficina se encontraba un castaño algo alterado

-Terry quieres calmarte y dejar de balbucear..-le decía Archie entre divertido y preocupado

-Ah...-suspiró este sentándose en su silla-Es que no se,qué me pasa...-dijo poniéndo su mano en la sienes de su frente

-Oye...si lo sabes,es que no lo quieres aceptar

-No puedo parar de pensar en ella...

-Pero eso...¿¡qué tiene de malo!?-le dijo su amigo ya exaltado

-No... Yo solo... No quiero que todo salga mal

-¡oh por favor! Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por tí

-Ya dos personas me han dicho eso y...todavía no lo creo

-Pues ve creyendolo, y ya deja de ser un cobarde

-No me digas cobarde, ménso...

-Entonces deja de serlo..¿Dónde quedó ese Terry atrevido?

-Ahí sigue,en algún lado..

-Entonces dile que salga y que vaya por lo que quiere...

-Bueno...si puede que estes en lo cierto..

-Porque así es...

-Sabes qué?...Voy a hablar con ella-Dijo parándose abruptamente de su silla

-¡Bien!

-Voy a ver si ya llegó de a donde sea que fue con ese tipo...- dijo y se encaminó a la puerta... pero no pudo dar un paso más ya que su secretaria pasó por esta impidiéndole el paso

-Señor?- le llamó ella..Terry resopló en modo de derrota y le dijo

-Que ocurre Natalie..-respondió serio

-Los inversionistas de Luthor Corp llegaron con anticipación-A Terry se le abrieron los ojos como platos - estan esperándolo en la sala de juntas

-Demonios...-maldijo terry en voz baja

-Les digo que se vayan?-le preguntó al verlo disgustado

-No..no no, de inmediato voy a atenderlos ..-le dió una mirada cómplice a Archie y este entendió dándole una mirada de "Seguiremos después" y lo siguió a la salida, Terry se colocó su saco y a toda prisa salió de su oficina...

En camino a la sala juntas,alcazó a ver a una mujer saliéndo del ascensor..y su corazón se paró en seco...

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente,y se asustó,lo que temía que pasara vino con una semana de anticipación

Pero al verla mejor,se dió cuenta de que la confundió con otra persona...respiró aliviado,ya tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para sumarle alguien más en quien pensar,siguió su camino..

Vió una puerta doble,de marrón caoba a unos pasos...se acercó y antes de abrirla respiró hondo y sin más..entró

-Buenas Tardes Señores..-Dijo el castaño estrechándo la mano de algunos al entrar... y todo se puso tenso cuando llegó hasta donde..

-Henry Edwards...-logró pronunciar Terry,dándole la mano-Un gusto volver a tratar contigo-le dijo con una sorísa algo incómoda pero sincera

-El gusto es mio Terrence-le correspondió el hombre de la misma manera,un Señor algo mayor de porte firme en un traje costozo,Para terry el hombre seguía tal como lo recordaba,algo agridulce pero...esperaba que no viniera acompañado,de verdad no quería ni pensar en lo que podría provocar

Sin más que hacer,el castaño fue hacia su silla y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo...Esto sería largo..

Mientras..

Archie iba pasando a su oficina cuando de pronto algo le vibró en el bolsillo,sacó su teléfono y vió que era una llamada entrante,una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-Hola preciosa..-contestó sugerente mientras seguía caminando

- _Hola lindo..._ -dijo Annie desde la otra línea con voz coqueta

-Cómo estas..?

\- _Muy b_ _ien,pero.. Podría estar mejor si te viera...-_ dijo haciendo insinuación

-Mmm...no lo se,estoy ocupado

- _incluso para mí?-_ dijo fingiendo un puchero con voz triste,el rió por lo bajo y dijo..

-Sabes que no muñeca...

- _entonces salgamos esta noche..-_ mencionó sugerente

-No sé,tengo trabajo...unos inversionistas que se supone,venían la otra semana llegaron Antes...y me toca lo mío

- _Ay...pero enserio quiero verte,Archie.._ -le dijo con su voz suplicante

-Mmmm...-después de suspirar- bien,tú ganas...-solo pudo escuchar a la pelinegra celebrar del otro lado-pero espero verte hermosa para mi..

- _Como siempre...,te veo a las 8_

-de acuerdo nena..bien,adiós

Cerró la llamada con una sonrísa

,y siguió caminándo...antes de doblar la esquina verificó que nadie lo viera y dió un brinco de victoria chocándo sus talones...

En la empresa el resto de la tarde transcurrió normal,gente yendo y viniendo de las oficinas,papeles por doquier,estrés...Pero sobretodo muchos pensamientos,Sonrisas robadas y suspiros,específicamente por dos personas...

Por un lado viendo las señales positivas y deseando poder tener más,pero por otro el temor de una descepción y más sufrimiento del ya vivído,pero en el fondo sabiéndo que lo que se aproximaba era bueno...

Una rubia estaba llegando cansada a su casa,abriéndo la puerta de su apartamento dió un suspiro

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó,puso sus llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue en busca de Annie..

-Holaa-le saludó la pelinegra saliendo de su habitacion en toalla-llegas algo tarde

-Ay si,ni lo menciones...tuve que hacer un trabajo extra, porque falté como una hora y media esta mañana

 _-Ay pero que hacías tú perdiendo trabajo-dijo encaminándose_ _a la nevera para sacar un_ jugo -no me digas que el cartero te sedujo y...-le iba a reprochar en forma de broma señalándola con el dedo,Candy rió a carcajadas

-Qué?-rió-Qué cosas inventas Annie,Claro que no...Es que alguien fue a visitarme

-Ahhh..espera,Anthony ya Está aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

-Si,fue a verme a la oficina y salimos a tomar un café-respondió con naturalidad para después darse cuenta de que -espera ,tu sabías?-le interrogó

-Eh...si,el llamó hace unos días aquí diciéndo que pasaría a saludar...

-Y si se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste ?-le dijo con reproche-Ah?

-Ay...Es que me dijo que quería sorprenderte,así que...-Candy la miraba seria-..igual se me olvidó-le respondió Annie ante su mirada de "Que gran amiga eres"...

-Bueno-suspiró-..igual la pasé bien con él...

-Que bien-dijo La pelinegra terminándo su jugo y en camino a su habitación

-Cierto y...vas a algún lado que te estas arreglando-le preguntó Candy al verla sacar un vestido

-Ehh...si-respondió buscándo unos zapatos -saldré con Archie-le dijo mirándola

-Uyy..-le dijo con coquetería-y a dónde van?

-Mm...a cenar a algun sitio,quizas después a bailar...así que,no me esperes -le dijo con sonrísa,guiñando un ojo

-Oh vaya,tu saliéndo a disfrutar y yo a quedarme viendo Stranger Things...que bien

-Pues...al parecer sí-le dijo para después reír

Un rato más tarde un castaño tocaba la puerta del apartamento de las chicas..

-Debe ser Archie...Can¡abre la puerta en lo que termino!

-Ya voy-dijo la rubia parándose del sofa-y al abrirla se encuentra con un Archie sonriénte

-Hola Archie-le dice acercándose para saludarlo-Pasa..

-Hola-dice después de saludarla-Cómo estas..?

-Bien...Annie se Está terminando de arreglar-le dijo al ver la pregunta formulada solo con su mirada

-Ahh..de acuerdo,aquí la espero...

Archie al ver a Candy no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo y que en su lugar le hablaría...y derrepente le vino una idea..

-Oye Candy...

-Ujum..-asintió ella-dime

-Hablas mucho con Terry?

-A Candy le extrañó su pregunta pero aún así le dijo..-Ah..si,supongo...bueno solo cuando nos vemos

-Mm...ya, y qué crees de él

-Ahh...que es un gran tipo,por lo que llevo de conocerlo me cae super genial-"super genial?,enserio Candy..-ah digo..es muy amigable-se corrigió nerviosa

-Mm...ya veo...Ah él tambien le agradas-dijo sugerente pero sin meter la pata

-Ah,de...de verdad?-preguntó con ojos iluminados

-Si,muy enserio -le dijo notando su reacción,y le habló

-Escucha quería hablarte de...-ella miraba expentante-de que Te..-no pudo hablar más se quedó helado por lo que vió

-Ya estoy lista.-hizo su entrada a la habitación

-Annie ?-preguntó incrédulo

-Hola...

-Vaya estas...hermosísima-le habló sorprendido por su belleza ,ella tenía puesto uno vestido manga larga negro con algo de brillos azules,con la espalda descubierta,Tacones azules con un detallado maquillaje y el pelo lacio

-Gracias..tu tambien bien galán-fue hasta el y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros..,-nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo muñeca...-le respondió coqueto,ella le devolvió el gesto y se encaminaron afuera

-Adios Candy,me dices que pasó con will- le dijo Annie antes de salir

-Candy rió por lo bajo-Si si..No vemos chicos...-los despidió y volvió al sofa y despauso el programa que veía...

Después de una noche divertida y para otros algo tranquila,Ya era un nuevo día en Nueva York,y uno para Grand enterprises...

Un Terry apurado iba por el pasillo,mirando su celular y al no fijarse chocó con..

-Archie...-suspiró-fijate por donde vas,voy apurado

-que yo me fije? Tu eras el que iba viendo el teléfono

-Como sea...

-uyy ja,veo que alguien no Está de muy buen humor

-Si si,muy chistoso-dijo sarcástico-Mandaste a hacer lo que te pedí

-Si,lo dejé en tu escritorio anoche-él lo miró incrédulo

-anoche?...por qué ?

-Tenía que salir con Annie, no me lo iba a llevar

-Oh Claro...ahh..como sea,debo ir a buscarlos...-vió algo a lo lejos-vuelvo en un momento...

Siguió su camino guiado por sus ojos y...su corazón. Como si este mandara sobre su cuerpo y le ordenara a sus piernas moverse,fue hasta allá y dijo

-Hola..-le sonrió a la rubia parada frente a él

Candy quien estaba sorprendida de verlo con el corazón ahora latiéndo rápido dijo-Hola...

-Como te va...-saludó con entusiasmo

-Bien...yo,no te veía desde ayer..

-Si...tuve mucho trabajo-le sonrió

-Oh..Claro-tambien sonrió..

Y como era inevitable le preguntó.

-Y...ví que te fuiste ayer...con... tu amiguito-eso último no pudo evitar sonar amargo viniéndo de Terry

-Ahh...ah?..ha..hablas de Anthony ?-preguntó indecisa

-Si el rubio que...te acompañaba ayer no?-preguntó desviándo la mirada

-Si...él es mi hermano-dijo ella esperándo su reacción,esto que ella dijo hizo que el castaño la mirara esta vez con los ojos serenos y no algo duros como los habían sido hacia un momento

-Ah..ah si tu hermano,je debí haberlo notado..-dijo,sintiéndo "algo" de alivio

-rió por lo bajo -si...-Terry iba a continuar pero...

-Oye terry!...-lo llamaron

-este voltió y preguntó al reconocer a la persona

-Te esperan en el salón C,lleva los Archivos..es Urgente,apúrate-le dijo un chico que al parecer era su amigo ya que lo tuteó

-Si...si ya voy para allá..-le respondió y luego encaró a Candy -Bueno,tengo que..

-Si,claro..ve

-De acuerdo..-dijo para irse pero se paró en seco y pronunció lo que pareció ser una maldición

-Qué ocurre..-preguntó Candy al verlo así

-No creo que me de tiempo buscar los papeles y llegar a tiempo -dijo mirando su reloj con preocupación y se rascó la nuca,pero de pronto la rubia le dijo

-Eh..si quieres yo..puedo buscarlos y te los llevo?-preguntó dudando la respuesta,el castaño la miró

-harías eso?-preguntó buscando algo en su mirada..ella por los nervios después de un momento,la desvió y asintió

-Genial..-dijo Terry a fin de cuentas con una sonrisa..- En mi oficina ,Están en el último cajón de mi escritorio,en una carpeta gris..

-de acuerdo- respondió ella para él largarse...Ella tomó marcha a su destino,pero después se dió cuenta de algo..no le había preguntado donde estaba su oficina " _torpe"_..se reprochó por lo bajo y quizo voltearse para ver si lo localizaba pero ya no había ni rastro...Entonces resignada siguió caminando a ver si la encontraba,tenía que estar en el mismo piso..así que..

Como el universo decidió ser generoso con ella ese día,de pronto divisó dos puertas Caoba al final del pasillo...con una el gran logo de la empresa,debía ser la de Terry. Entró en ella

Al estar ya dentro,vió lo grande que era la oficina,espaciosa con pinta de ser del jefe..ya saben. También vió el escritorio y la silla," _Debe verse muy guapo trabajando ahí_ "pensó Candy suspirando..pero luego se reprochó porque la debían estar esperando y tenía que apurarse...

Buscó en las ultimas gavetas desde ambos lados del amplio escritorio y al principio no encontró nada pero luego al dar la última vista, logró ver el dichoso documento,lo tomó y lo sostuvo debajo de su brazo para cerrar la gaveta..pero antes,algo le llamó la atención..Un portaretratos

Lo miró con curiosidad,había estado boca abajo pero por el movimiento ahora se encontraba de lado..Candy lo tomó en sus manos y al ver que era,se quedó pasmada...

Estaba Terry junto a una linda chica y parecían muy felices...los ojos les brillaban a ambos..Se les veía..muy...enamora..

Ni si quiera pudo terminar de pensar esa palabra,volteó el cuadro y vió unas letras trazadas

" _Con amor,tu musa..te amo"_

Candy tragó en seco,miles de preguntas azotaron su cabeza de una sola,pero solo le quedó una..

-¿Quién es ella?..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola chicas!!

Ya ya,bajen las antorchas..en serio lo siento por durar tanto en subir el dichoso capítulo...de verdad que soy mala,pero no me abandonen...tranquilas,Se que puedo durar mil años en darles su salsa diaria pero ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA !

Enserio recen por mí para no tener tantas cosas que hacer...en fin eso no importa ..

Que les pareció el capítulo...Lo se,lo se..se que Terry no ha mostrado avances pero no se preocupen...ya verán lo que viene;),ya lo dije soy una caja de sorpresas

Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios...qué traera la visita de Anthony ?que hará candy con lo que descubrió? Será logan un problema?...disfruten eso..nos leemos

¡Besos!


	7. Avances Inesperados

Capítulo 7: Avances inesperados

- _Quién es ella?_...-Era una de las preguntas mas relevantes que se hacían en la cabeza de la rubia

- _Por qué está así con Terry?...Será su novia?..._ un pequeño temor invadió a la rubia, de la posibilidad de que...Terry pudiera...Saben qué, ni quería decirlo, pero ahora sentía un amargo en el estómago que no la dejaba ni pensar claramente,aunque dudaba que siguiera con ella ya que ellos habían salido, _cierto?_

,¡Ash!..ya ni si quiera sabía que pensar.

Seguía con sus enrredos,pero entre estos se acordó de que la estaban esperando,miró los papeles en sus manos y respiró profundo,puso las cosas en su lugar,cerró el cajón, se levantó y encaminó a la puerta, saliendo de allí. Lo cierto es que solo sabía una cosa, no quería que le quitaran a Terry,aunque ni siquiera fuera suyo...pero le importaba.

Dejó los dichosos papeles con la asistente de Terry,la cual interceptó en la puerta del salón y así después se marchó a su oficina,esto iba a ser un día largo...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Aunque pareciera increíble Varios días ya habían pasado, y el castaño y la rubia no se habían tratado...

Terry llegaba a su casa después de otro día pesado como lo habían sido los últimos,saliendo tarde..muchas reuniones y demasiado trabajo y lo peor de todo ni si quiera había vuelto a ver a candy...solo le había escrito por mensaje para agradecerle el favor de la carpeta, y fue casi nada. Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa y fue a ducharse.

Al terminar, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura fue hacia su cama a sentarse ,su teléfono vibró a su lado, lo encendió y en la pantalla vió una notificación de whatsapp con dos mensajes

 **Camila:**

- _Holaaaa_

 _-cómo estás?_

Se sorprendió por este mensaje pero al mismo tiempo se alegró ,tenía mucho sin saber de su buena amiga de años , con quien solía hablar mucho y que en estos meses se podría decir que había dejado abandonada

Le respondió el mensaje muy bien y preguntó cómo estaba , unos segundos después que lo vió su teléfono le mostró una llamada entrante de parte de ella misma ...Atendió

\- Cam,cómo estás?-le dijo el castaño algo ansioso

- _Terry ! -_ respondió entusiasmada _\- Estoy bien...es más no,sabes?..estoy mal. Tengo un amigo que me ha tenido abandonada por meses-_ dijo al final con voz de puchero

-Ay jaja sabía que dirías eso..Enserio lo siento cami, pero es que he estado tan ocupado últimamente

- _ujum... Y por eso se te ve tan "ocupado", subiendo fotos en la playa_

-Oh por favor, esa foto tiene mucho ya. Y..-Cayó en cuenta de algo-Espera estás stalkeandome..?-preguntó divertido

- _No me queda de otra..no llamas,ni escribes..tenía que saber de tí-_ respondió de lo más normal,el rió

-Bueno...pero,oye...si tanto tenemos sin tratarnos..Por qué no nos vemos?-dijo sugerente

- _Mm...¡Si!,me encanta la idea...y así hablamos más_

-Si,y así no tendrás que averiguarme la vida por instagram

- _¡No me quedó de otra! Charlatán abandona amigos-_ dijo esta ante su queja y el rió,extrañaba sus locuras

-Entonces...nos tomamos un café como en los viejos tiempos?

- _¡_ _Claro_ _!_ _No puedo esperar!,te escribiré para decirte en dónde_

-Bien,en esta semana será entonces..

 _-¡Perfecto!...Bueno, me dió gusto que dieras señales de vida_

-Ja ja,ni que me hubiera muerto

- _Pues eso parecía...ya sabes,¡nos vemos pronto!_

-Claro...Adiós..chao cam

Después de cerrar con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de su inusual amiga , dejó su teléfeno sobre la cama para comenzar a cambiarse y después salir un rato..

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No annie.

-Candy..

-Ay noo..

-parate y camina-le reclama la pelinegra de nuevo jalándola del sillón

Candy volvió a suspirar, Annie no la convencería de salir,no tenía animo..A demás no quería ser la tercera rueda,ya que seguro saldrían junto con Archie

-Ash ..ya me piensas decir por qué tienes un ánimo de los demonios? -le exigió Annie agarrando de su mano para insistirle,ya que hacía días que la veía rara y con poco humor ,iba a averiguarlo.

Candy suspiró-Annie entiéndeme yo...he tenído mucho trabajo esta semana y..simplemente estoy cansada- le respondió soltándose de su agarre y desviando la mirada..

-Mira ..-se puso la mano en el tabique respirando hondo-no sé a quién diablos crees que vas a engañar con esa carita amargada y esa frasesita de "nada" pero no a mí querida- puso ambas manos en las caderas- ...así que,o me dices que te pasa o te quedas amargándote la vida aquí solita mamita-respondió Annie ya irritada.

Iba a dar media vuelta pero escuchó como la rubia se empezó a reír, Volteó a verla incrédula y le dijo

-Y ahora te ríes de mí? Payasa sin gracia!-reclamó esta vez en tono divertido ,tomando un cojín y lanzándoselo

Deteniendo su risa la ojiverde tomó el cojín y le contestó- Es que..-rió de nuevo-..No me regañabas así desde aquella vez que en 7mo grado cuando me llegó la regla ..y no te lo quería decir..-sonrió apenada

Annie rió por lo bajo...-Pues claro tontis...-le dió un ligero golpe en el brazo -Cómo querías que reaccionara si no me dices las cosas..-Rieron juntas..

-Bueno...-dijo Annie- Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te pasa.-preguntó poniendo la mano en su hombro y sentándose a su lado.

Suspira- Bueno..ah bien, no es la gran cosa la verdad...pero ya que.-Annie asintió-Pues,ves que he estado algo rara estos días, no?

-Ay no me digas...-le dijo con ironía

-Bueno si ya...-sonrió apenada-El caso es que ,El otro día Terry me pidió que fuera por unos papeles a su oficina

-Ah..con que se trata del Terrón..-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos insinuante,candy rodó los ojos -Aja..

-Yo acepté y fui a buscarselos,Después de ver su oficina y encontrar los archivos que me pidió ,en el camino me encontré con algo... -dijo mirando a otro lado

-Ujum... Y ese algo era...?

-Un portarretratos donde había una foto de él con..una linda chica, abrazados-dijo sin poder ocultar su pena,Annie la observó sorprendida

-Qué!?..pero,cómo es eso? Terry tiene novia?-preguntó incrédula e indecisa

-No yo..no se,tal vez. Pero eso no es lo único ...ya que atrás del cuadro había una inscripción que creo decía.."te amo , tu musa" algo parecido-respondió mirándola desconsolada

-Ay pero candy..Qué raro..Pues, A lo mejor será un regalo viejo que tenía ahí ya que..Dónde dices qué estaba?

-En ..en el último cajón de su escritorio ..-le dijo mirándola

-Ah bueno pues...Seguro no tiene importancia,a lo mejor ..es vieja

-Ahhg..no lo se Annie

-Bueno niña escucha ..no te desanimes, a lo mejor ...Es solo algo pasado y..te aseguro que no te tienes que preocupar por eso-dijo palmeándole el hombro y dedicandole una sonrisa

-Bueno...Quizás tengas razón

-Quizás?..-preguntó -pero por supuesto que la tengo -respondió como diva ,parándose del sofa..-Ahora tú ,-la tomó de la mano,para que se parara también -Prepárate vamos a salir...

-Salir..? a dónde?

-A un lugar...necesitas relajarte-le dijo en camino a su cuarto

-Pero Annie..

-No me empieces con el 'perito' ese..

-Oye...pero dónd..

-Ay ya mujer..deja la preguntadera y ponte algo bonito,quieres?- terminó de decir mientras cerraba su puerta

Candy derrotada pero con una sonrisa por la actitud de la pelinegra,fue a su cuarto a arreglarse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el centro de la ciudad, Archie manejaba por las calles en su auto...Cuándo su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo...lo sacó y al ver quién era contestó divertido.

-Pero miren quién me llama...es que no puedes vivir sin mí?.-decía Archie al poner una sonrisa burlona

- _jaja si chistoso-_ dijo Terry desde la otra línea- _Te llamaba para preguntarte si piensas hacer algo hoy?_

 _-_ Mm...no se, puede ser... Por qué, vas a invitarme a salir bombón?-preguntó alzando las cejas

- _Claro que no Bobo._ _Es que..no tengo mucho que hacer_

 _-_ Oh pues ..Bueno eso lo podemos resolver, Por qué no vamos al club?

- _Mm..no se si estoy con ganas para ir al club_

 _-_ Aja...entonces el niño quiere que lo saquen pero se queja a dónde lo llevan

- _hey ya, no es para tanto...y no me regañes como si fueras mi mamá_

 _-_ Si? Lo dice el que me llama para salir y cuando le dicen algo prudente,lo rechaza.

- _Oh no será que no me gusta lo que dices?_

-No.¡Es que eres un mañoso!-terry suspira

- _Ay por favor,Mira..Primero_ _solo mi hermano me dice así-_ Trataba de decir..

 _-_ Mañoso!- repitió Archie haciendo que Terry Riera por lo bajo

- _Y Segundo...ya deja de hacerte el payaso_ _y enserio dime qué vamos a hacer_

 _-_ Ehh,bueno...Los bolos?

- _Me ves cara de tu cita?_

 _-_ Y después dice que no..-el ojiazul rodó los ojos..- _Ujum...continúa_

 _-_ Mm...Qué tal el cine?

- _Olvídalo_

 _-_ La plaza?

- _Nop..._

 _-_ Aja...Bueno,entonces ya. Vamos al club

- _Arch..-lo interrumpió_

-Ah no..

- _per...-_ volvió a interrumpir

 _-_ No principito ¡si quieres salir conmigo será dónde yo diga!- afirmó ridículamente

- _Bueno ya fiera ,como quieras..-_ respondió el castaño ya rindiéndose

\- Muy bien..Así me gusta -dijo Archie con orgullo

- _Enserio no te soporto..._

 _-_ ¡Sé que me amass!-tarareó este para Terry rodar los ojos con media sonrisa

\- _y a mí me dice principito_ -susurró terry para sí - _Como sea...te veré allá entonces?_

 _-_ Si,Perfecto..-respondió archie para luego ambos cortar, y dirigirse al Club.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Así estoy bien Annie?- preguntaba una Candy viéndose en el espejo de su habitación, A una annie la Cuál se ponía un par de aretes en la estancia mientras

-Uyy...Qué linda..,cuándo te dije que te arreglaras te lo tomaste a pecho.

-Ay por favor..-respondió Candy algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga, la cuál se rió al ver su reacción-Igual me lo dices a mí,pero no te quedaste atrás,eh?..

Annie vestía un top rojo de encaje,de manga corta ,con unos pantalones negros resaltando sus largas piernas y tacones de plataforma . Candy llevaba un top blanco de tirantes ,con escote en v por dentro de unos pantalones jeans hasta los tobillos y tacones de punta blancos

-Oh si...claro -respondió Annie,la rubia rió por lo bajo volviéndose a mirar al espejo...

-Se Está haciendo tarde ,deberíamos irnos-dijo Annie al ver la hora ya que hubiera querido haber partido ya

-Está bien,puedes ir pidiendo el carro ,yo me termino de maquillar mientras-Esta asintió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por otro lado ,un par de caballeros hacían su aparición al famoso Club "Verdant"

-Oh mira esto -dice Archie sonriendo mirando a su alrededor,en el club el cuál era bastante amplio,contaba con dos niveles, y todo tipo de comodidades ,También se encontraba con una gran pista de baile. Fueron directo a centarse a la barra y pidieron unos tragos

-Ah..extrañaba esto..tú no?-preguntó Archie

-mm...tal vez ,no mucho-dijo Terry mirando el líquido ambarino que tenía el baso en sus manos

-Lo dice el que se quedaba hasta las 3 de la mañana parrandeando para después tener una noche alocada entre mujeres -responde el castaño guiñándole el ojo

El ojiazul roda los ojos-Ay ya Archie,como si tú no-le da un sorbo a su bebida

-Oye...pero y qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunta incrédulo-está muy amargo tu trago Bebito?-bromeó el para calmar las aguas

-Ah...-suspira-no... Solo que no puedo sacar a candy de mi mente

-Oh dios...-medio sonríe tomando su copa-En serio te gusta la rubia-Terry solo bufea, pero tampoco lo niega

-Al parecer...no hemos hablado desde hace días,y creo que me está evitando -decía incredulo-no sé qué fue lo que hice...

-Mm..hasta yo te evitaría...estos días haz tenido un carácter de los mil demonios-dijo tomando de su copa

-Y últimamente tú estás privando mucho en comediante-respondió Terry entre sarcástico y burlón. A lo que archie rió por lo bajo

-Bueno ya...-Paró Archie-hablando seriamente,Quizás solo..tiene algún problema personal y no está para hablar..no te desanimes

-Bueno quizás tengas razón,

-Por supuesto que sí la tengo-claro que respondió Archie todo arrogante...

\- Pero si es así también quisiera ayudarla, pero no se cómo acercarme

-Amigo, calma... Estoy Seguro que en el momento que le digas, todo fluirá por si solo..

-Tal vez...-dijo dándole mente a sus palabras - o simplemente hablaremos, se hará un lío y nunca lo sabrá... - dijo con pesar mirándo su trago, Archie lo miró incrédulo

-Pero y esto qué es? elixir del pesimismo!? - exclamó archie quitándole el vaso con líquido ambarino a su amigo, echándolo a un lado, haciendolo reír- Sigue así y no conquistarás ni a una Sra. Nimbus - mencionó él recordandole su vieja profesora de matemáticas

-Ay no por favor.. - rió Terry recordando la Cara regordeta de la mujer

-Exacto - dijo archie para el bartender entregarle 2 shots- Gracias

-Bueno es que, ¿sabes? - dijo llamando a su atención - A pesar de que no tengo tanto tiempo conociéndola..no quisiera perderla-menciona Terry con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-Ay...mírate..-el castaño lo mira confuso- por fin ya no quieres ser amargo y te vas a añadir azúcar,

-y tú...deberías bajarle a tu dulce ,no?-dijo señalando los dos vasitos que tenía entre manos al sonreír, archie le tendió uno

\- Cállate y bebe, terrón de azúcar -le dijo Archie,chocándo las bebidas para el castaño negar con la cabeza divertido - Salud! - exclamó dejando que el dulce nectar amargo del vodka bajara por su gargantas

...

-Uff..Can, ¿qué no se ve genial este club ?-le decía una emocionada Annie a la rubia

-Pues si,creo que se ve bien..-respondió sin tanto entusiasmo observando el lugar

-Está super!...ven..vamos por unas bebidas-le dijo tomando de su brazo

Se acercaron al bar para pedir unas margaritas, y seguir conversando

-Ayy me hacía falta estoo- exclamó annie sorbiendo de su copa

-Vaya qué si..-le respondio candy sin muchas ganas

-Pero piensas seguir con esa Actitud de amargura!?-le reclamó annie

-Cuál actitud?- preguntó candy haciéndose la inocente tomando su bebida tranquilamente

-Esa misma actitud...señorita-la miró con reproche- OH, ¡vamos candy! se supone que vinímos aquí para divertírnos y pasarla bien

-Pero la estamos pasando bien Annie... -se defendió esta alzando los brazos señalando a su alrededor

-No,mira...bebe un poco más de tu trago y prepárate porque nos vamos a divertir -le dijo entonando

-¿A qué le Llamas diversión ? -preguntó esta algo preocupada,conociéndo a su amiga

-Relájate... - le dijo para darle otro trago a su bebida-Ahora sígueme -le dijo apartándo su copa,dejándola en la mesa y tomándola del brazo hacia la pista de baile, Esta al ver su intención exclamó

-OH no.. Ni loca, no voy a bailar - soltándose de su agarre

-Candy... - le reclamó la pelinegra- por favor, si? Solo quiero que la pasemos bien-le suplicó...

\- Annie... - la miró candy - Sabes que eso no es lo mio- la pelinegra la miró indignada

-¿¡Perdón! ? - exclamó- Debes estar bromeando, incluso sabes que lo haces mejor que yo -le dijo ofendida y sugerente, candy sonrió apenada ante su comentario..

-Vamos ,¿si? -le insitó y le tomó del Brazo,cuando de Pronto...

La canción "X - J.balvin, Nicky Jam " empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, haciendo exaltar al público y que un montón de luces se disperzaran

Candy y Annie se miraron sorprendidas para después gritar de emoción

-Ay ven, ¡rápido!, ¡sé que Esa es tu canción! - la jaló Annie haciéndo que casi se cayera con los tacones... Para así llegar adentro en la pista y cantar

-¡ _No te lo voy a negar! -_ exclamaron para moverse con el ritmo de la música y después reír

-Ves?..esto es divertido -le dijo la pelinegra a candy al oído. Esta no hizo otra cosa más que reír por la actitud de su amiga. Le siguió el ritmo moviendose con la música.

Quizá debía hacerle caso a su amiga y dejarse llevar, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, está noche la pasaría bien, incluso mejor de lo que piensa...

...

Bailaban tranquila y despreocupadamente cuando alguien comienza a bailar muy cerca de la pelinegra, ésta alarmada voltea soltándo a su amiga.

-Qué diabl- iba a exclamar pero es interrumpida por unos labios que sellan su boca rápidamente

-Para Quién te mueves tan sensual? - pregunta un archie coqueto a su oído

-¡Archie! - exclama ella pasmada por el Chico frente a sus ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios -solo bailaba un poco...

-Mmh pues no lo hagas tan bien. .. Me pongo celoso -dijo tomándola por la cintura guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella rió

-¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella Alegre

\- Decidí venir porque estaba algo aburrido... y Mira mi Sorpresa al encontrarte bailando

-Ay pero si estabas aburrido ¿por qué no me dijiste? - le preguntó sugerente, a lo que el sonrió- mm.. solo salí un rato

-Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho - le dijo y no paraban de mirarse cómplices... Hasta un carraspeo les explotó la burbuja en la que se encontraban

-Eh, chicos...Sigo aquí saben? - dijo candy ya que no había sido notada en todo el rato

-Ay candy lo lamento, no te ví- dijo un apenado archie pasando la mano por su nuca, _imposible notarla, estaba muy distraído ¿no? ..._ \- Qué bueno verte - la saludó

-Si,no te preocupes - le de volvió el saludó divertida... - y.. Viniste solo? - preguntó Candy al ver la pregunta en la mirada de su amiga. Además de que, tenía que saber si Cierto castaño lo acompañaba, tenía días sin verlo u hablar con él, estaba intentando tomar distancia porque se sentía insegura, pero después de hablar con Annie ya no tenía tanto miedo

-No ah, vine con Terry pero... no tengo idea dónde se metió - respondió dudoso, azomando la cabeza entre la gente y buscándolo con la mirada

-Bueno, por qué no vamos a centarnos.. - habló la pelinegra de Pronto, al ver qué solo estaban parados en la pista

-Si - Accedieron sus acompañantes, para así pasar a la Barra

0o0oo0o0o0o0o

-¡Estúpida Cosa!-exclamaba un castaño desde el interior de su auto-vamos amigo...

Intentaba alcanzar su teléfono el Cuál se había caído entre el asiento, sus dedos podían tocarlo pero no lograba agarrárlo... Había vuelto por su billetera, pero al su celular vibrar,del susto lo dejó caer, gran movimiento...

-¡Te tengo! - dijo aliviado con una sonrisa al tener el aparato en sus manos, lo encendió para ver sus notificaciones... Solicitudes en redes sociales y uno que otro mensaje, lo dejó para después...

-Tanto alboroto por nada... - susurró para si mismo

Salió del vehículo y se volvió a adentrar en el club, no se quedaría ya mucho tiempo... Solo buscaría a archie, lo vería un momento y luego se marcharía de allí. O al menos esos eran sus planes...

0o0o0o0o

Tenían ya par de minutos en la Barra y Terry no daba ningúna señal... Al Annie y Archie estar muy melosos decidió pedir una bebida, No sentía como que debía embriagarse, solo pensó que algo de alcohol no le vendría Mal...

-Aqui Está su Pedido señorita - Le dijo el bartender, extendiéndole un mojito

-Gracias.. - dijo tomándolo y llevándoselo a los labios,uff tenía mucho tiempo de no darse una bebida así,ordenó otros casi al segundo lo tuvo en frente.

De Pronto se sintió tan bien, que hasta le entraron ganas de bailar, incluso se sorprendió... Pero como había dicho, nada podía perder, quería disfrutar e iba a hacerlo...

-Annie... - llamó la atención de la pelinegrala, la cual estaba muy ocupada admirando a la figura masculina a su lado - Si me buscas, voy a estar en la pista-dijo para que su que su amiga abriera los ojos como platos

-Ahh, ¿¡es enserio!? - esta asintió-Ay me alegraa, te acompaño

-Noo, no, no te preocupes, sé que estarás mejor aquí - dijo guiñandole un ojo y mirándo de reojo a archie, Quién hablaba con el bartender

Annie rió entre apenada y coqueta.. - De acuerdo - aceptó- pero estoy aquí cualquier Cosa

-Lo sé, ya vuelvo.. - dijo para empezar a caminar a la pista..

No sabe qué le ocurrió, pero es como si se le hubiera inyectado Pura adrenalina, solo quería mover el cuerpo, era como el deseo de querer sacar todo el stress y sentir de la última semana, con todo lo ocurrió simplemente quería sentir Paz

Sin más se acerca a la multitud de gente en la pista, primero escucha la música y la siente para después comenzar a mover sus caderas con el ritmo de la música, haciendo movimientos hasta sensuales, sintiéndolo todo,gozándolo con Las personas a su alrededor...

Sin saber que a lo lejos unos ojos azules la veían atónitos...

Un cuerpo de infarto, una belleza extrema, sensualidad por todos lados y El sentado en una estúpida Mesa con el teléfono en la mano, tomó un trago de la bandeja que pasó de largo, si Antes esta chica le empezaba a gustar ahora caía rendido a sus pies, la miraba de Arriba a abajo y Ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa, viendose Libre bailando despreocupadamente mientras él la contemplaba, se iba a volver loco, Esa mujer lo atraía demasiado,necesitaba aire... o no,Debería acercarse... Había visto a su amigo archie de lejos pero estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con la que si no estaba Mal, era su supuesta novia... Así que no tenía por qué acercarse, al verla tuvo la sospecha que quizás su amiga podría estar por ahí, Cuál fue su Sorpresa al acertar y verla ahí, entonces de tal manera...

Se paró decidido de su silla,¡al diablo!... Iba a acercárse.

Aunque como siempre,no todo es perfecto

-¡Terry! - escuchó su nombre a un lado, maldijo su suerte - tenía mucho tiempo sin verte corazón... - dijo una peliroja, con un vestido bastante revelador acercándose y pasando su mano por sus hombros, y ahora esta Quién es? Pensó

-Ahh, si... ¿Te conozco? - preguntó entre indeciso y fastidiado, apartando ligeramente su contacto

-Pues claroo, cómo no me recuerdas... La pasamos muy bien - habló seductora, poniéndo su mano en su pecho...¿qué a esta chica no le enseñaron espacio personal? Volvió a pensar...

-Oh pues supongo que fue hace buen tiempo,ya que no te recuerdo... - dijo tomándo su mano y apartándola,quizá en el Fondo si la hubiera visto pero honestamente tenía otras prioridades ahora

-Ah pero, yo podría hacerte recordar... - volvió a insistir, pero un castaño medio harto de forma "sutíl", le dijo

-Escucha Linda, de verdad no tengo tiempo para eso... - dijo apartándola, decidido a irse, sobretodo cuando volteó a la distancia y se encontró con la mirada atónita de una rubia, quien comenzó a alejarse

-Pero... - iba a decir la chica

-ya terminamos aquí...

-¡Me estas rechazándo!? - casi gritó indignada...

-Me lo agradeces luego cariño... - dijo sarcástico para luego salir disparado tras la rubia, hacia la multitud en la pista

Candy pasaba entre la gente, procesando lo que acababa de ver, _Que esto fuera un sueño_ , no solo se encontró con Terry quien la tenía en otro lado desde hace días... Si no que se lo encontró con una chica casi ¡comiéndoselo con los ojos!, Quería que la tierra se La tragara, y si la había visto bailar? Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, esto no podía ser posible, siguió esquivándo a la gente...

-¡Candy! - escuchó por encima del sonido, a sus espaldas - Candy.. - la sostuvo de la muñeca esta no tuvo de otra más que voltearse...

-Terry.. - dijo esta atónita, no pudiendo creer que lo tenía en frente, está bien.. Es ahora o nunca, es tiempo de hablar

-Estabas huyendo de mí? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- N-no, cómo crees.. - balbuceó ella nerviosa...

-Ah sí?... Deberíamos hablar- dijo finalmente serio- Creo que haz estado evitándome estos días- le dijo este mirándola profundamente

-Y-yo...-sintió sus ojos atravesarle el alma, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, en este instánte se podría decir que ya no tenía juicio ,pero no podía quedarse petrificada

-Tal vez tengas razón.. - dijo devolviéndole la mirada

-La tengo? - se acercó- y si se pudiera saber, ¿por qué?

\- Quizá solo no quiera verte - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, más relajada, olvidando un poco sus nervios e incluso dándole una ligera sonrisa...

-Mmhh.. Eso no me parece bienn- respondió el ladeando la cabeza

-Ah no? - indagó ella...

-No... - soltó su muñeca - Así que, haré que quieras verme... - dijo por fin, tomándola de la cintura y sorprendiéndola

-Ah sí? - dijo apenas sintiéndo su aliento y poniéndo sus manos en sus hombros para no caerse del delirio, a pesar de que él la sostenía firmemente , acercándose cada vez más

-Sí...- miró sus labios y luego volvió a sus ojos-Bailarías conmigo? - preguntó al escuchar la canción que empezaba a sonarr( _La player X Zion y lennox_ ) sorprendiéndola y al mismo tiempo alegrandola

-¿Sabes bailar? - preguntó ella suspicaz

-Ohh..te sorprenderías..-dijo él sugerente

-De acuerdo- contestó candy con una media sonrisa para dejar que a partir de ahí, todo empezara...

 _Si hasta la luz se apaga sola,_

 _Péguese, Dale, baila ahora_

 _Pa' soltarse un trago se toma_

 _Está noche no hay Quién la coja..._

Cada vez más pegándo sus cuerpos, y conectándo sus miradas, el la sostenía por la cintura y ella enrollaba sus Brazos por su cuello, moviendo un poco la cintura, Esto no podía ser real... O qué si lo fuera, porque estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento, el la separó un poco y le dió una vuelta con estilo, todo un experto en el Tema, ella sonrió ante esto y se dejó llevar al coro de la canción

 _Y Dime que te vas_

 _tú mai' tu pai' en tu casa_

 _Lo que hicieron fue una amenza_

 _Pa' Lante marqué_

 _Tu mai' tu pai' en tu casa_

 _Lo que hicieron fue una amenaza_

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, cómo hace solo un momento estaba tan asustada por todo el asunto y ahora no podía encontrarse más relajada, increíble no?

Pasaba la mano por su cabello, moviéndo la cintura conTerry observándola y sonriéndo en frente...se sentía en otro mundo,quién pensaría que habían llegado ahí tan lejanos e incluso asustados del otro,para estar así...

...

Al terminar la canción, se dedicaron otra mirada

-Y entonces...pasé la prueba de baile-le preguntó este coqueto,Candy le devolvió la mirada

-No lo dudes-le guiño ella el ojo

cómplices decidieron ir hacia donde Annie y Archie quienes de Seguro estaban como locos buscándolos, riéndo se acercaron a la Barra

-Pero bueeno!, Mira qué tal esto - Dijo una pelinnegra crusada de Brazos fanfarroneándo viéndolos tán relajados -y dónde andaban ustedes?

-Nos perdimos de algo? - le sigue el juego archie coqueto..

-Solo nos encontramos hace un rato y nos estábamos poniéndo al día, no es así? - dijo relajado mirándola

-Así es - respondió ella sonriéndo, los de al frente no pudieron hacer otra Cosa que darse mirádas entre si y guardar los comentarios,ya indivudualmente hablarían...

Se quedaron charlando entre los cuatro sobre la noche en general, para luego concluír en irse y caminar hacia la salida

-Me divertí mucho hoy gracias por todo - dijo la rubia a todos pero sobretodo a alguien en particular

-Sí, deberíamos repetirlo - dijo Annie buscando apoyo

-Totalmente de acuerdo - dijeron ambos caballeros

-Ya nuestro transporte llegó, así que.. Nos vemos - dijo la pelinegra al divisar un auto acercarse

Annie se acercó a despedirse de archie como se debe dejando a los otros dos a un lado

-Nos vemos Candy-le dijo dándole una mirada y acercándose a darle un abrazo

Esta gustosa correspindió y dijo - Nos vemos Terry - con una sonrisa

Al separarse ambos se vieron, para después soltarse y quedarse con el anelo... Ambos se fueron, tomándo Camino separados pero sin duda pensándo en el otro

Al Archie y Terry estar estar solos, el primero le chocó el hombro

-Mmhh.., te veo sonriente... Algún avance-mencionó entornando los ojos

-Podría decirse... - respondió sin mucho alardeo y con simpleza, pero aún así con una sonrisa

-Mmh... No seré tío cierto?

-Ni aunque Quisieras.. - Dijo tajante, este rió

-Sabes que solo bromeo, me alegra verte mejor... - Terry le regaló una mirada de empatía...

Al cada uno llegar a sus respectivos autos, se despidieron

Mientras tanto en otro vehículo...

-¡Te ví! - exclamó Annie "con disimulo" a la rubia, ambas sentadas en la parte trasera del auto que Las llevaba a su hogar, Candy solo pudo reír apenada

-De qué hablas?..

-Como si no supieras de qué hablo... - esta sonrió

-Solo digamos que todo bien... - respondió fijando la Vista en la ventana,Annie suspiró

-Bueno, en ese caso me alegro... - dijo- no me tienes que decir los detalles-Candy la miró-y eso obviamente es una mentira pero, estoy Feliz por tí... - ella rió

-Gracias Annie...

Así pasaron el resto del Camino a casa...

En el día de hoy definitivamente se vió un acercamiento inesperado, aunque al mismo tiempo muy anelado, Cada vez más se sentía más a dentro en.. , como quiera llamarse lo que tenían, Quizá era algo alocado y cada uno no sabía qué iba a pasar en el Camino. pero el punto es que, estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo...

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Buenoo,buenooo, creo que alguien decidió tomarse unas vacaciones algo largas:)

Chicas no saben Cuánto lamento el retraso, jaja soy la peor, un año sin dar pista de vida y ahora como si nada actualizo? Sii.. Suele pasar jeje, pero al menos saben que la historia continúaa

Candy y Terry en avance eh? Qué traerá Camila consigo?...

Dejenme saber sus opniones y sugerencias! Gracias por los reviews! Siempre me motivan

En fin, qué mejor regalo de fin de año que actualización, no? ¡Espero lo Disfruten! Feliz año y nos leemos Pronto.

¡Besos!

* * *


End file.
